The Girl Who Stole My Phone
by witandwaldorf
Summary: Newly engaged Blair Waldorf has lost her 12-carat engagement ring and had her phone stolen all in the same day. Meanwhile, Dan Humphrey's assistant has just quit, throwing away her work phone on her way out. Luckily, Blair finds the phone but won't give it back thus Dan and Blair are unexpectedly embroiled in one another's lives. GG meets I've Got Your Number by Sophie Kinsella.
1. Chapter 1

**My latest Dair story is inspired by one of my favorite books, I've Got Your Number by Sophie Kinsella. This is more lighthearted than my other Dair stories which I hope you all enjoy. I wrote it in a similar style to the way the book is written which is firs** t **person almost as though you're hearing Blair's stream of consciousness. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

I cannot believe I fucking lost it. The most precious item I have ever been given in my whole entire life (and let me tell you, I've been given some really unbelievable gifts in my 29 years) and it's gone.

It all started at my bridal shower brunch. I always knew that fucking incompetent Penelope would fuck up my life. I just knew it.

So it was my bridal shower brunch at the Lotte New York Palace and I was surrounded by all my bridesmaids. After having about 4 mimosas, I was feeling rather generous towards my sadly single maids so after being asked for the millionth time if they could try on my ring, I said yes. Yes, I know, big mistake. Who would ever let Penelope Shafai try on their engagement ring?!

The ring made it's way around the table, starting with Serena, my maid of honor and life-long best friend trying it on first. The last person to wear the ring? Penelope. My wedding planner, Lucinda, had tried on the ring and then passed it to Penelope. As Penelope tried on the ring, my phone started ringing so not wanting to be rude, I went over to the corner of the restaurant to take the call. As I debated between napkin rings with my future mother-in-law, the fire alarm went off. Chaos ensued.

All of a sudden, everyone was fleeing the restaurant in a mad panic. I hung up the phone quickly and rushed back to my table only to find them all gone. I remained calm, telling myself they were probably just outside. The panic didn't quite set in until I looked outside and couldn't see any of them. I began calling Serena who said they had taken the back north exit out of the restaurant, opposite from me.

20 minutes later, I finally managed to track them down. I quickly proffered my hand to Penelope for her to return my ring but she claimed she didn't have the ring. _What. The. Fuck._ Then that's when the panic set in.

So here I am, 2 hours later still scouring for the ring. Brunch ended long ago (due to the fire alarm scare) and the restaurant closed for the rest of the day. There wasn't actually a fire but the alarm had set off such a chaos they couldn't resume service. I have searched under every single table and across every single surface to no avail. I've even given my phone number to every staff member of the restaurant in case they happen upon it.

I'm finally realizing the ring is probably not in this room so I'm heading to find someone in charge. I locate a remaining staff member and inform them of my dilemma and receive very little help. They tell me to head to the concierge who will be able to help me.

"You don't understand, this is a very valuable ring. I can offer a reward, a very handsome reward." I am barking at the concierge who clearly doesn't get just how important this is. I mean, should I drop in that the ring just so happens to have been given to me by a British Lord? No, because that means Marcus might find out I lost it which I cannot have happen.

"Miss, we understand how valuable your engagement ring must be. But sadly, we have not had a ring turned in. We are more than happy to take down your information and call you if any information becomes available. But as for offering a reward, that is just not something we can do."

"I've already given numerous staff members my information!" I hiss at the middle-aged concierge man. He seems nonplussed by my attitude.

"I understand that miss but it would be useful for the concierge to have your information, as well as lost items, are frequently returned to us."

I scoff but decide to write down my information anyways. I'll phone up the NYPD next and see if they can get some action taken. After scribbling down my cell phone number, I step out the doors of the hotel and onto the street to get some perspective. I began a Google search on my iPhone, _What to do if you lost your engagement ring_. As I'm scrolling through the results, I suddenly feel a gust of wind and then… No! My phone!

I'm running down the street, in my Manolos, trying to stop the guy in a hoodie on the bike who just snatched my phone. He darts between a group of people and quickly rounds the corner. I scurry up and peer around the corner to see that he's gone. Completely out of sight.

My phone which houses the number I just gave out to nearly 50 people is gone. Fuck.

I am now completely phoneless and uncertain of what to do. I head back into the hotel lobby and pace back and forth thinking. As I stop to think for a second, I hear a faint buzzing sound. What is that? I peer into the gold trash bin and see a phone sitting right on top of a crinkled newspaper.

I gingerly reach for the phone and survey the lit up screen which displays "Dan Cell" on the screen. Well if it's taking calls why did someone just throw it away?

Did that thief who take mine previously lift this one, an iPhone 6, then see my iPhone 7 and decide, well this one is trash and chuck it? No, probably not.

Anyways, it's a phone. Exactly what I needed. I retrieve my hand sanitizer from my purse and slather the phone in it and wipe it down with a napkin from the bar. Good as new!

I go into Contacts and survey the information, apparently, the phone belonged to Violet Curtis, whoever that is. I scribble down the number of the phone on a new bar napkin and head back towards the concierge.

"Hi, me again. You may recall I lost a very precious engagement ring."

"Yes miss, I remember you. I sadly do not have any new information for you."

"Right. Well, I gave you my phone number but that one actually is inactive now." I watch his previously blank expression turn quizzical. "Here's my new number." I hand him the napkin.

"Please make sure no one tries to reach the other number, they won't get through to me. Only call this number." I continue, ignoring his questioning eyes.

He takes the napkin from me and nods simultaneously wiping his face of any recognizable expression. "Okay miss, thank you, I will update our records."

I stride off and take a seat at a chair in the lobby. Time to form a plan. I open up the Notes app on my new phone and start typing:

 _1\. Find ring. (I quickly strike through this one.)_

 _2\. Find_ way _to cover ring finger so Marcus doesn't notice_ missing _ring._

 _3\. Contact NYPD and possibly hire_ private _investigator to find_ ring _._

 _4\. Blackmail Penelope with incriminating video to get her to fess up to stealing_ ring _._

 _5\. Safely slide ring back on_ finger _and resume happy engagement._

Okay so I thought that would help but I'm still feeling really anxious. The continuous buzzing of the phone doesn't help. Dan Cell is calling for the fifteenth time. I decide it's time to take action and stop these calls.

"Hello?"

"Violet, where the fuck are you?"

"This isn't Violet," I state flatly. "Violet doesn't own this phone anymore."

"What do you mean, Violet doesn't own this phone anymore?" His tone is incredulous. "Who is this?"

"The new owner of this iPhone 6 that was deposited in the trash. So please stop calling me."

"This is a company phone. You can't just take it." This Dan guy really has some nerve.

"Well, your company should take more care in handing out phones. Maybe give them out only to the employees who aren't liable to chuck it in the trash?"

"I agree. Unfortunately, said employee was well connected and able to secure a position she was not qualified nor competent at."

"Great, so we're in accordance? The phone is now mine so thank you."

"No!" His sharp tone returns. "Please return this phone immediately. Are you still in the hotel?"

"Perhaps. But it doesn't matter since I'm not returning the phone." This conversation is completely exhausting me and I'm contemplating returning it when I hear his voice echo. I swivel around, confused.

There, just descending the stairs is a guy who's holding a phone to his ear. He has dark, curly hair which falls around his forehead in an unruly manner. In contrast, he has sharp cheekbones which I can spot even from across the hotel. His dark eyes lock on mine and I know I'm caught.

I hurry towards the nearest door which is a rotating one which currently is occupied by guests exiting with a few suitcases. Fuck. I turn to go to the other exit with normal doors when my arm is grabbed.

"Stop. Give me the phone." The dark haired guy, Dan, I suppose has grabbed me by the arm.

"I told you, it's mine now. If money is an issue, I will gladly reimburse you."

"Money isn't an issue." He says curtly, then adds, "Wait if money isn't an issue for you why don't you just go buy a new phone? There's an Apple store 2 blocks down."

"Because I need this phone." Is he that dim?

"Why do you need this phone?" He sounds exasperated as he asks.

"Because I've already given this number out and I'm awaiting a very vital call."

He seems even more confused now. So I decide to explain, "Look, I desperately need this phone. I lost my engagement ring just a few hours ago. While I was trying to track it down, my phone was stolen. But the hotel needs a number to contact so I gave this one once I found this phone. My ring is very valuable and is a family heirloom which is irreplaceable. Hence my need of a valid number they can contact."

"How about if they call, I'll call you and let you know? We can go to the Apple store together. You can get your new number which you'll give to me and you won't even need this one anymore."

I contemplate for a moment and then shake my head. "No, that would be relying on you too much. I only trust myself to track down this ring so no deal. I appreciate the offer though. Now, I really must be going. I need to file a police report." I start towards the door but he grabs my arm again. I turn and glare.

"Wait, I need the phone. Not just because it's a company phone. I need the emails, texts, and calls the phone receives. Without them, I can't do my job."

"Easy, I'll forward you everything. Every time there's a call, I'll relay the message, text, I'll screenshot and send, email, I'll forward on. You won't miss a thing."

I think I've finally worn him down. He runs a hand across his face and then says at last, "Fine. 1 day. I will give you 1 day with the phone but then we meet and you give it back."

"2 weeks." I counter quickly.

"3 days."

"3 days? How generous. 2 weeks."

He sighs in frustration, "1 week and that's my final offer."

I laugh a little, "Your final offer? You act like you have control of the phone. I wiggle the phone at him. "But deal."

Dan rolls his eyes and then proffers his hand. I shake it perfunctorily, nod, and then stride out of the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for leaving reviews already! I'm so happy you guys like the story so far :)I felt so encouraged after reading the reviews so thank you! Also, what do you guys think of the story name? I've been back and forth on it so if you have an alternate title feel free to suggest!**

* * *

I have exactly 24 hours to lock down a disguise for my ring finger. Marcus and his parents return to the States tomorrow and we are having dinner at their townhouse at 6:00 PM. I am dreading it, to say the least. I've come up with a number of scenarios in which they found out I lost the ring. Their precious family ring.

The Beatons were abroad to secure the details of the UK wedding. Marcus' parents had insisted that our wedding take place in the UK but I said New York was important to me and Marcus, given we met here. So after numerous lengthy debates, we compromised on both a US and UK wedding. The US wedding in 3 weeks will be a small affair with only close friends and family. The UK wedding will be the big, grand dream wedding I've always imagined. When you're becoming a member of British nobility, no one really bats an eye at having 2 weddings.

As I stroll through Neiman Marcus, I run my hands across a chic pair of leather driving gloves. Would Marcus believe I wear driving gloves? Perhaps. The issue is though, what if I stay over tomorrow night? Or if he stays at my place? Certainly, he will question me if I wear them to bed. I imagine trying to convince Marcus that the gloves are a turn on for me and almost laugh aloud.

I decide the driving gloves would be good to have on hand until I come up with a better solution. I head to the counter, buy them, and leave the department store. Deciding I need a coffee to reinvigorate me, I head into the cafe next to the Neiman Marcus I just left. After ordering, I take a seat and pull out my phone. Dan has received quite a few new emails. I remember my promise to him and promptly forward them on. I'm mindlessly scrolling through the inbox when I notice a name repeatedly popping up. Georgina Sparks. I open up one of the emails to see who this Georgina is and why she emails so frequently:

 _To: Dan Humphrey_

 _CC: Violet Curtis_

 _From: Georgina Sparks_

 _Subject:_

 _You can't fucking avoid this FOREVER, DAN. We need to talk. Do you actually even care about this relationship? Because I'm beginning to think you don't realize how good you have it. Do you even know what lengths I go to just to make you fucking happy? Do you think I want to read EVERY SINGLE fucking draft of that FUCKING NOVEL you've been revising DAY AFTER DAY. AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON MY BRAZILIANS._

 _NO, I DON'T WANT TO READ EVERY DRAFT NOR DO I WANT HOT WAX POURED DOWN THERE. But I do because I value our relationship and make an effort. UNLIKE YOU. I think you should reevaluate your priorities before you lose the best thing that's ever happened to you._

 _Georgina_

Well, fuck. She told him, I guess. That's one angry girlfriend, I wouldn't want to be Dan right about now. Wait, she CC'ed his PA on that?! This just dawned on me. Okay, his girlfriend has some serious boundary issues.

I am finding reading these emails quite addictive. There's one though that makes my breath catch:

 _To: Michaela Pell_

 _From: Violet Curtis_

 _Subject: Dan_

 _Hi Michaela,_

 _You may want to inform Hannah that Dan is engaged so those drinks likely won't be happening. I'm sure he would appreciate her interest though so thank you for reaching out._

 _Best,_  
 _Violet_

Dan is engaged? Oh. I contemplate this. Well, as a fellow engaged person you would think he would have shown a little more compassion to my plight. _Men._ I roll my eyes.

Ater reading a few more emails, my phone pings and I see Dan's name appear on my screen.

 _Thanks for forwarding on those messages. Glad to know your word is good, at least. See you in 1 week with the phone in hand._

I type back:

 _I told you, I would._

Then, after some thought I add:

 _Yes, let's hope I have my ring back by then._

He in turn replies:

 _With or without the ring._

 _We'll see about that._

Luckily, he doesn't try to protest to that. Hah, I always get the last word in.

After sipping the last of my iced tea, I close down the inbox and head out of the cafe. I decide to stop and Duane Reade for a backup disguise, preferably a better one than the gloves. I grab 4 rolls of gauze and medical tape figuring I can go with either A) I burned my hand or B) I cut my hand. I feel satisfied with my options so decide it's time to head home.

Once I'm home, I finally check in on work emails. My work emails that is, not more of Dan's. I work for my mother's company Waldorf Designs. Technically, I'm supposed to be on vacation for the next month for my wedding and honeymoon but I still like to respond to emails. In my early twenties I had rebelled against the idea of working for my mother. But after a series of internships and assistant positions at both magazines and fashion houses, I decided maybe working for her wouldn't be the worst thing. So 5 years later, I'm the creative director of the brand. My mother does all the designs while I take care of marketing strategies, branding, and overall vision for the company. It's not too bad and most days, I love my job.

Feeling caught up on work-related matters, I decide to check in with my wedding planner, Lucinda. Usually, she sends me a million texts and emails about what she's up to but since brunch, it's been radio silent.

 _Hi, Lucinda. All well?_

Her reply comes a moment later:

 _Yes, Blair. Totally exhausted from that brunch I put together for you today._

Even though it's over text, I can just hear her annoyed tone. Lucinda has the most obnoxious habit of reminding me that all of her planning is on my account. She always sounds so hassled by it all which makes me wonder why she ever even became a wedding planner. Aren't wedding planners supposed to love planning? It's like the core part of the job description.

I decide to ignore the text. The last thing I feel like doing is plying her with empathy and gratitude. She definitely wouldn't have been my pick for a planner. But she goes way back with Marcus and his family so when Marcus asked if we could use her, I felt obligated to say yes. Now, I completely regret not standing my guard.

Lucinda's other annoying habit is pawning off nearly all of the work on her intern, Clemency. Poor Clemency who just graduated high school last year and is attending NYU in the fall gets berated constantly by Lucinda. I feel quite bad for the girl. She's a petite blonde with wide eyes, soft features, and she's constantly on edge. Probably for fear Lucinda is about to go off on her.

Anytime anything goes wrong, Clemency is to blame, at least in Lucinda's eyes. She's also dyslexic so Lucinda uses her condition all the time to her advantage. _Wrong date printed on invites? Must have been Clemency. Forgot to book band? Fucking Clemency._ So on and so forth.

Lucinda, on the other hand has sharp features to fit her jarring personality. She has long blonde hair that she wears straight and parted down the middle which highlights her high cheekbones. Her navy eyes are almond shaped and she has perfect full lips. Ugh.

I push Lucinda from my thoughts and settle down on the couch with a glass of wine. No more wedding-related thoughts for tonight. With Marcus still away for one more night, I decide it's time to enjoy some quality me time. I switch off the show and pop in an old movie starring Audrey Hepburn. Everything else can wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all are still enjoying the story! I wish I could change the font of the texts as I did in Google Docs but sadly FanFiction apparently doesn't allow other fonts. If I'm wrong, please let me know how to fix it. In the meantime, I'll just format the texts as italics.**

* * *

It's the following afternoon when I finally hear from the hotel.

"Hello? Is this miss Blair Waldorf?"

"Yes, this is she."

"This is the Lotte New York phoning about your lost engagement ring."

I'm holding my breath as I say, "Yes, did you find it? Did you find my ring?"

"Yes, miss Blair."

I nearly scream in delight. They found my ring. _My ring is found!_ Marcus never has to know it was even lost and this whole thing will...

The concierge's voice interrupts my thoughts. "But unfortunately, the ring is still missing."

"What? You just said you found it." I feel so incredulous I could yell at him to the highest decibel.

"Right but unfortunately, the staff member who found it is in on holiday and we haven't confirmed with her the ring's current whereabouts."

 _What the fuck? Some staff member ran off with my ring?_ Oh my god. She's probably off selling it. I cannot believe this. I went from cloud nine to hell all in 30 seconds.

"We are very sorry, miss Blair and will inform you as soon as she's returned. In the meantime, our staff is doing their best to locate the ring."

After re-establishing the details a few more times I click off. Apparently, the woman went on vacation and won't be back for two weeks. The only lead is out of the country and unreachable, of course.

So I'm left with no choice but to bandage up my hand because dinner with the Beatons is in less than 3 hours. As I'm wrapping my hand up with gauze, I go over my story. I worked out a way I don't even have to lie. Once they say, "where's the ring?" I'll just say, It's difficult to wear a ring with a burned hand. My story is that I was curling my hair and dropped the curling iron and reached for the falling object instinctually. The story makes me sound idiotic but less idiotic than if they knew I lost a 12-carat antique engagement ring.

I survey my wrapped up hand and am wondering if it looks plausible when my phone starts ringing. I see it's Dan and pick up.

"Checking in to see how the ring hunt is coming. Any closer to finding it and giving my phone back?"

"No. The hotel had a lead, the assistant manager of the restaurant saw the ring but now she's off on vacation and no one can reach her. They are unbelievably incompetent." I let out a breath.

"Typical." Dan mirrors my annoyance. "So what did your fiance say?"

I hesitate, "He doesn't know."

"You didn't tell him you lost the ring?"

"No, I can't. I'm just going to hide my hand in the meantime."

Dan laughs. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Bandages, bandages, and more bandages."

Dan laughs even harder now. "What? That sounds absurd."

"I think it looks rather convincing. Wait a second." I snap a photo of bandaged hand and send it to him.

"You can't be serious."

"I thought it looked pretty good."

"It looks like the remnants of a mummy costume." Dan hears me sigh and then adds, "It can work though. Remove a few layers of bandages."

I put him on speaker fun and start unraveling the gauze. After taping it again, I send him another photo. "Better?"

"I think so."

"So any luck finding a new PA?" I change the subject, eager to stop discussing the very topic that makes me prickle with anxiety.

"Not yet. By the way, the IT department is working on having all the PA emails forwarded on to me so you don't have to deal with them. But with the rate they do things at I might have the phone back by then."

"That's okay. I don't mind forwarding them."

"Well, thanks. I do appreciate it. Anyways, I better get going. Good luck with the ring."

"Thanks." I click off.

At precisely 6 PM I stride up to the Beaton's townhouse and push the buzzer with my bandaged hand. I take a deep breath and enter.

"Lady Beaton, so lovely to see you." I kiss both of Marcus' mother's cheeks and then greet his father. "Lord Beaton, good to see you again."

"Darling!" Marcus rushes forward. "I hope you haven't been too lonely without me."

I smile and kiss him. He leads me into the sitting room. I spot Hugh, Marcus' younger brother across the room and nod hello. "So how did the planning go?"

"Wonderfully Blair, dear. Nearly everything is all set for the big day. How are things on your end?" Lady Beaton's eyes flick to my hand. "My god. What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, just an incident with a curling iron." I brush it off like it's no big deal.

"I hope it'll be healed in time for the wedding. Maybe we should have Paul down the way look at it. He's a plastic surgeon so he is familiar with burn injuries."

"No!" I say in alarm, clutching at my hand. I steady my voice, "I wouldn't want to trouble him. Really, it's fine. Just a minor burn, it'll heal on itself.

Lord Beaton cuts in, "Burns can be quite serious Blair depending on the severity. Has it blistered?"

Fuck. They've really latched onto this whole burn thing. Even Marcus looks concerned. I should have gone with the driving gloves, damn. Too late now.

"It looks nearly healed the last time I checked it. Thanks though!" I scramble to think of a subject change and come up blank.

"Darling, how did your bridal shower go?" Marcus's voice is such a relief I let out a breath.

"It was really great, thanks."

"Lucinda said there was some sort of fire scare?" Damn her, she's been talking to Marcus? I barely heard from him while he was away. Of course, she was giving updates.

"Oh, yes that was quite an ordeal." I roll my eyes.

"How dreadful." Lady Beaton's expression flickers towards distaste. "Did you complain to the management?"

Yes, I think but about a completely different matter. I just shake my head lamely in response.

"Darling, you really should have. That's not fair you had your bridal shower ruined." Marcus's face is full of pity.

"Really, it's fine. We had a great time and were nearly done when that happened."

"If you say so." Marcus leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "I just want to make sure everything goes exactly as you planned. I know how important that is to you."

I frown momentarily. What's that supposed to mean? Is that another American-insult?

"So what's for dinner?"

An hour and a half later we're seated around the dining table playing Scrabble. This is another thing I forgot to mention about the Beatons. They insist on playing Scrabble at every family dinner and are incredibly competitive. Unlike them, I didn't grow up playing Scrabble weekly so I can't think of Q words or whatever the fuck tricks you need to win Scrabble.

I stare down at my tiles trying to think of some word they won't mock. My last word was QUIT which they all quickly pointed out could have been ACQUIT had I used the A and C already laid out on the board.

Currently, I have BULVMEN which is hopeless. Marcus's voice breaks through my planning, "Darling, would you like some help?"

"No." I reply sharply. "I have my word ready."

I place down BUL above the L from LARYNX to form BULL.

"That's your word? Bull?" Marcus sounds doubtful.

"Yes." I want to add "Because this game is bull-shit" but refrain. I see Marcus scribble down my score.

I hear my phone ping and pull it out of my purse, thankful for a reprieve. It's Dan.

Can you talk right now? Huge favor.

"Excuse me. I have a call I need to take."

Lady Beaton nods and I head into the living room, far away enough where they won't be able to hear me.

"I know you're at your dinner but this is really urgent." Dan begins with no preamble as soon as I pick up.

"What is it?"

"I need to get an email to Clive Campbell. I'm in a conference and can't get one out."

"Okay, what do you need it to say?"

"Clive, any update on possible tour dates for our journalist to profile Milo. We need to confirm ASAP so as to stick with editorial calendar."

I cut in, "Milo? Milo Slater?"

"Yes, Milo Slater. He's the biggest thing in music right now, as I'm sure you know. His team agreed to letting us profile him but now we can't actually lock them down. We really need this exclusive."

"I know him."

"Yes, like I said, he's a big deal."

"No, Dan, I _know_ him. Personally. He dated my best friend Serena for almost 2 years."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, so maybe I can help. Maybe you don't need to go through Clive."

"You'd really do that?"

"Why not?" I shrug even though he can't see me. "Consider it returning the favor. You are letting me use your phone after all."

"That would be amazing. Whatever you can do Blair, I would really appreciate it."

"I'll see what I can manage. I'll try to get through to him as soon as this horrid dinner ends."

"That bad? Did they not believe the bandages?"

"No, the bandages were too convincing apparently. Marcus' parents got all concerned and started to dispatch their plastic surgeon friend. Can you imagine if he would have actually seen?"

Dan laughs. "Well, didn't see that one coming. At least you dodged it."

"Yes but now we're playing Scrabble."

"What's wrong with Scrabble? It's a fun game." Dan sounds confused.

I sigh. "You don't understand. Scrabble with the Beatons is not just game. They all get really competitive and have a scorebook they've been keeping for years and years. They play really intense words, like Lord Beaton played KYLIX."

"What's that? Doesn't sound like a real word."

"That's what I said! When I questioned him, he said it's a shallow two-handed drinking vessel used in ancient Greece as though I should have known that."

"What the fuck." Dan chuckles.

"Seriously. And my last word I played was BULL which sums up the whole game."

Dan laughs, "That's good."

"Not to them. I have no idea how to continue this. Should I feign burn pain and leave?"

"No, then they'll really deploy the surgeon friend. Send me a photo of the board and your tiles. I'll help."

"What about your conference?"

"I can do both. Send the photos." Dan clicks off and I head back to the table.

"Sorry, that was a… colleague of mine. He might have a few more questions for me. Work has been rather difficult for them since I took leave." I realize no one is even listening so trail off. I switch my phone to silent and quickly snap photos of the board and my tiles.

"Your turn." Marcus says, looking expectantly.

"Just a second." I start wondering if Dan was serious about helping me. I hope so because I can't play another word that'll garner condescension from the Beatons.

Right as I'm losing faith in him and scrambling to think of a word I see my phone light up. I discreetly read the text, hiding my phone under the tablecloth.

MAVENS. Use the S from SCRIBES and place the V on the triple word score spot. 30 points.

I feel a tiny glow as I place my tiles down.

"Nice Blair. That's more like it!" Marcus smiles at me then writes down the score.

Send me what you just drew.

I snap another pic and send it to Dan.

His next word is even more impressive. MAZILY for 60 points. I feel triumphant as I play it. Marcus shoots me an incredulous look but says nothing. I hope that wasn't too big to believable. Oh well, I send Dan another photo.

I won! I won my first game of Scrabble against the Beatons!

"Congrats, Blair!" Hugh high fives me and I'm so excited I don't even care how lame high-fiving is. I quickly text Dan,

 _I WON. THANK YOU SO MUCH._

 _Happy to help :)_

The only downside to winning is now I've discovered that Marcus is a rather sore loser. He barely looked happy for me when I won. Whatever, he better get used to it. Then, I remember Dan probably won't always be on the other end of the phone to help me win. I feel my face fall a little. I'll just have to have him teach me so I can do this on my own.

After the game, Marcus tells me he's going to stay at parents tonight since he has an early morning. I don't even feel disappointed since it means I'll be able to avoid any more possible burned hand inquiries. I could totally see him wanting to take off the bandage and verify it's healing. Plus, this way I can go home and call Milo. After kissing Marcus goodbye, I head out and dial Milo as I hail a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

**All of your reviews make me feel so encouraged so I can't help but keep updating this story! Thank you so much!**

* * *

"You did it! I just got a call from Clive confirming our journalist can attend 4 dates on the east coast leg of Milo's tour." Dan's voice is exuberant and I can't help but smile at his joy.

"You're welcome." I say with a satisfied grin.

"I seriously owe you." His happiness is palpable, even through the phone.

"That's okay, you helped me out with Scrabble and let's not forget who's phone I'm using right now."

"No way. Those are two minuscule favors compared to what you just did for me. This profile could be huge for the magazine. I had an idea anyways." His reaction is not what I was expecting. The moment I brought up the phone I had regretted it, worried he would start demanding it back. But the fact that he said something so opposite makes me glow a little inside.

"Hm, what's your idea?" I can't help but be intrigued. And also joyous that he now considers the phone situation 'minuscule.'

"My sister, Jenny, is a costume designer. I told her about your ring dilemma and she said she knows of a jeweler who can create a replica of the ring."

"A replica?" I say in disbelief. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"So you in? We can meet with him later today if you're free. You just need to bring a photo of the ring so he has something to go off of."

"Sounds easy enough." I say brightly. I can't believe my troubles could have been solved this easily sooner. _A replica ring._ I feel almost stupid for not thinking of it myself.

So that's how I find myself on a busy sidewalk at 3 PM scouring the bustling crowds for Dan's curly mop of hair. The oddness strikes me as I look. I've only met this man once, for less than 5 minutes. Yet I feel this inexplicable connection to him. That _is_ what sharing a cell phone will do to you, I suppose.

"Blair." I hear Dan's unmistakable voice behind me and I turn around. Then, he's there, right in front of me. No longer just a guy who's phone I'm using. I guy I text, email, and occasionally call. It's odd having his warm brown eyes staring back at me.

"Hello." I say coolly, hoping it masks my jitters. I don't know what's come over me. I never get flustered or socially awkward, why am I struggling to act normally? I guess it's weird coming face to face with the person who you shared quite a bit with only through technology. I mean, I confessed my Scrabble woes to him? What more is there to give up at this point? He knows that I suck at puzzles and that my future in-laws think I'm a bumbling idiot. Oh and also that I'm prone to losing value possessions.

"Hi. Should we go in?" He points to the tiny hole-in-the-wall jewelry shop. I nod and follow him in. The shop is empty and seemingly desolate. But there's a bell to ring so I press it and a moment later a tiny man with white hair appears.

"Ahh, Dan Humphrey. Your sister told me you would be coming. I am Albert." The man proffers his hand and Dan shakes it then he does the same to me. "You must be Blair."

I nod. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice. We just really needed the ring imminently."

"I completely understand." Albert gives a conspiratorial smile which makes me wonder if he frequently replicates lost engagement rings. Maybe I'm not the only one, the thought brightens my mood even more. "So have you considered the design?"

"Well, yes. Of course." My tone is matter-of-fact. What other design would I want than the one I had before? I retrieve my phone from my purse and pull up the photo I emailed to myself last night. It's one of my ring-adorned hand that I had sent to Serena right after Marcus and I got engaged. I turn the phone to face Albert.

"Perfect. A photo makes this even easier." Albert pulls out a tray with gold, silver, and rose gold bands. "So have you decided on platinum or white gold?"

Dan pipes up, "What's the most inexpensive option?"

Albert furrows his brow momentarily. "Well, that would be silver-plated brass of course. But that wouldn't be my suggestion for such a special ring."

I consider this while Dan flips each band over in his palm. He turns to me, "What do you think, Blair?"

"I'll go with white gold." Blair Waldorf does not wear anything cheap, especially not a metal that will turn my finger gold. But I also realize that I don't need this ring to last forever so platinum would be a bit ridiculous. "So, could you distress the ring a little?"

"Certainly! I take it you like the antique look?" _Well duh_ , I want to say.

"Of course." I say instead.

"Now, for the gemstones to replicate the ring in the photo we will do one sapphire surrounded by a cluster of diamonds, yes?"

"Perfect." I nod furiously.

"Great. Once I've sized your finger I can start the process and have the ring done within 3 days."

I sigh a little at the fact it'll take 3 days.

"Alright. So I can pick it up on Friday?" Albert nods in response. "When is the payment due?"

"Once the ring is complete, you can pay."

Dan and I are walking out when Albert's voice cuts in. "I forgot to say, congratulations! I wish you and your fiance much happiness."

I beam as I thank him and leave.

Once we're back on the street, Dan turns to me. "Coffee? I'm going to stop to get one." He gestures to the cafe up the road.

"Sure. It's on me though. I seriously owe you and I really don't like owing people." He grudgingly agrees and after I pay, we go sit at the bar while we wait for the drinks.

"Any important emails come in lately?" Dan asks.

"Yes, actually the editor-in-chief is sending you to Indonesia for a week. Better loosen that tie Dan, I heard it can be quite hot there."

Dan looks alarmed. "What? When did that email come in? Why are they sending me to Indonesia? Wha-"

I cut him off with a laugh. "Kidding. I told you I have been sending in all the emails. I am quite efficient you know."

He lets out a breath. "Why did I agree to this phone sharing thing again?"

"Because I'm quite charming and rather difficult to say no to."

"No but seriously, when are you going to reply to Jen from Whitehall PR? She really needs your RSVP to that party this weekend honoring Rolin Richardson. By the way, how did you even score an invite? My mother can't even get one and usually, she can get into anything with her connections."

Dan rolls his eyes. "I'm not going. I got invited because I wrote an article on him before he went big. Then we just did a follow-up feature last month."

I cannot believe him. That's like the most exclusive party of the moment and he's just going to skip it like it's no big deal.

"You should at least tell them. Show some common courtesy. That invite could be sent to someone more deserving. In fact, I'll let them know right now you won't be attending." I click reply and start typing. _Hi Jen, Dan regrets to inform you he will not be able to make it. He sincerely appreciates your consideration in inviting him._ _Best, Blair Waldorf._ I hit send before he can protest.

"You don't need to reply to emails for me. Darcy Klein can do it. She's a colleague's assistant who's aware of my lack of support and she's been put on it by HR until we can find someone else." Poor Darcy I think, having to assist two editors. That sounds like a huge workload. Plus, I find Dan's emails rather fascinating.

"I don't mind, really." Dan just shakes his head at me with a smile. My name gets called and both of our drinks are placed on the counter. I retrieve them and hand him the coffee."So thanks again, for setting up the ring appointment."

"It was no problem." He holds the door open and gestures me to go ahead. "Let me know once you've found the real ring so-"

I cut him off. "Return the phone, I know."

"Right." He offers me a hand to shake. "I hope everything works out."

I shake it politely. "You too." I suddenly wonder when his wedding to Georgina is. What if it's tomorrow or next week? When I go to return the phone he could have a ring on his finger. I contemplate this as I stand and hail a cab. Just thinking about her brings a scowl to my face. I don't understand how someone like him could marry her. She must be really hot or a total sex goddess (the thought makes me outwardly cringe) or both. She's sent in a slew of other emails since the first one I read and I am beginning to learn these berating emails are quite regular. Some rich excerpts include:

 _How hard is it to fucking say hello? It's common fucking courtesy!_

 _Dan, I'm not sure I tell you enough that you are truly wonderful. You are such a generous, thoughtful, and caring man. Yours, Georgina_

 _So will you be avoiding this discussion FOREVER DAN?! Do you have no regard for what is most certainly the MOST IMPORTANT PART OF OUR LIVES?!_

 _Dan, just give it to me straight. Are you TRYING TO FUCK WITH ME or are you trying to fuck WITH me? Make up your fucking mind._

 _Just wanted to email and say I hope you are having a wonderful day. Yours, Georgina._

I am thinking about sending her an anonymous email with a few links to local psychiatrists as I climb in the cab. My mom's psychiatrist did quite a wonder on her post-divorce. Seriously, without the Xanax my mom is intolerable. I really am improving Dan's life. Soon enough he won't have a psychotic fiance, he will just have a well-balanced fiance who doesn't send him scathing emails and CC his PA on them. I smile at the thought and then open up the Notes app and add "Find out how to send anonymous emails."

The cab comes to a stop at a light and I spot Dan walking on foot. His collar has gone astray and is poking up on one side. I whip out the phone and text:

 _Didn't know you were cool enough for popping your collar._

I see him frown in confusion and then glance down at his collar. Still wearing a dazed expression, he presses it back down. He then looks around a bit.

 _In a cab to your left._

He spots my cab and sees me, flashing a wide smile. There's something about his smile, it lights up his whole face. The way it's sort of goofy is actually kind of charming. It's rather… heart-stopping. Only of course if your heart was on the market for being stopped. I smile back and give him a tiny wave as the cab pulls away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for the reviews! I wrote quite a few more chapters today so expect a couple more updates this weekend!**

* * *

In the morning, I see that Jen has replied to my email. The email reads:

 _Thank you, Blair, for letting us know Dan won't be attending. We are sorry to hear he won't be able to make it. Would he like to send someone in his place?_

 _Best,_

 _Jen_

Without a second thought, I type back:

 _Jen,_

 _Dan appreciates the generous offer. Dan would like to nominate myself, Blair Waldorf, to attend in his place._

 _Thank you,_

 _Blair Waldorf_

I am going to the hottest party of the year. I can hardly believe it. Serena and all my friends for that matter will be so jealous. I decide to text her:

 _Guess who's got an invite to Rolin's party?_

Her reply comes instantly:

 _B, no way! How?!_

 _I have my ways ;)_

I cheer at the thought even Serena couldn't get into this party. Her and her husband, Nate, are basically the golden couple. Serena is the socialite everyone wants to charm guests at their parties and Nate is the up and coming politician who's always networking. Not even the golden couple could manage an invite though.

I continue scrolling through Dan's emails to see what else is new. It looks like he's going to Chicago tomorrow through Friday. Perfect, he won't even be in town while I'm at the party he so stupidly declined to attend.

I see I also have a few emails to read. Lucinda emailed me last night saying she was shopping for garters in Upper Manhattan cake tasting and then shopping for confetti at a wedding supplier in Carroll Gardens. Honestly, why does she roam all around like that? I think she might be trying to rack up more miles to get more money out of us.

I check my texts to see if I missed one from Marcus. He only briefly texted me yesterday to say he was caught up on conference calls all day. Nothing from him today, though.

Well, I am not sure what to do today then. I text Serena again,

 _You free?_

She replies:

 _Yep, not up to much today. N has day off from campaigning._

 _Let's get lunch xxx_

 _12?_

 _Perfect_

I click off the phone and stride into the bathroom to get ready.

2 hours later, I'm sitting at the cute French place Serena and I love to eat at. We're buttering bread when Serena asks, "So have you found your ring yet?"

I roll my eyes, "You won't believe it…" I then tell her all about the MIA staff member who supposedly found the ring and lost it again. "But on the brightside, I got a replica made!"

"A replica ring?" She sounds a bit incredulous.

"Yes. It's so perfect S. Marcus and his family will never know I lost the real one."

"How did you manage to get a replica made? You are such a little schemer." She gives me a wicked smile.

"A…" I'm about to say friend when I stop myself. Friend doesn't feel like quite the right word to describe Dan. Friends hang out, like Serena and I are right now. I wouldn't just text Dan to have lunch. That would be seriously weird. But acquaintance sounds too impersonal. We are sharing a phone and all. "Just a guy I know. He had a connection."

Serena looks a bit confused but just nods.

"So please tell me how you got an invite to that party and does it come with a plus one?" Serena has a hopeful expression which I feel bad about wiping off her face with my reply.

I clear my throat. "Again, just a guy I know." This causes Serena to raise her eyebrows. "And sadly, no plus one."

Serena just pouts and I laugh a little before changing the subject. "So, how's Natie?"

"Oh, you know. Just always on the campaign trail."

"Even if he would be the youngest mayor in the city's history, I have no doubt he will win by a landslide."

"I hope so B but the race is far from over."

I nod. "Is there anyway I can help?"

"You know we both always love whenever you come to his campaign events. He has one next weekend."

"For you, I'll be there." I'm already imagining how much wine I'll have to drink to endure another night of endless schmoozing. I could never be a politician's wife, I think. Except, then I realize that Marcus is technically in politics since he's working for his father who holds a ministry position. But that's British politics not American. Well, that's different of course, I decide to excuse myself from the thought.

"Bring Marcus too! Nate would love it if he came!" Serena beams. Nate and Marcus have formed a bit of a friendship over the past four months of our engagement. I guess they do have a lot in common, they're both handsome and are charismatic so it shouldn't be a surprise. Serena was so thrilled when then they first hung out, she had always wanted us to date and then eventually marry best friends.

"I'll see if he can make it. You know him though, always _sooo_ busy." I say in a playful tone. "You would think being abroad would make it harder for him to work such long hours but I guess not."

Serena gives me a sympathetic look, "You two will be off on your honeymoon soon enough! Don't worry, B."

I smile to reassure her I'm not worried. The honeymoon is what I've been looking forward to most. Wedding planning has been so stressful, especially with _Lucinda_ as our wedding planner, plus this lost ring business. I can't wait for it all to be over.

"Thanks, S."

Later, once I'm back at home, Dan calls me from the airport.

"Hey." He says casually. "I wanted to let you know I'll be in Chicago for the next couple of days."

"I know."

"Of course you do." He gives a small laugh. "I just wanted to see if there's anything I should be aware of before I leave."

My mind flashes to all of the moody emails from Georgina. The bummer about those is, I can never see his replies because she always starts a fresh email. He probably already knows about them so I say, "Nope, nothing I can think of."

"Okay, well let me know if something comes up. Or if that errant ring of yours gets located."

"I will. Hope you have a good trip!"

We click off and I feel a little dismayed at how short the conversation was. I am beginning to think taking a whole month off work may not have been the best idea. I am unbelievably bored. I'll just have to scroll through more of Dan's emails, I think to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

When Friday, finally arrives, I feel a bubble of anticipation. Today is the day I get my replica ring! Plus, it's the party which I cannot wait for. Yesterday, I went shopping for it and picked out a black, full-skirted v-neck dress. I am pairing it with a crystal hair pin and embellished Jimmy Choo pointed pumps.

At precisely 10 AM, opening hour, I stroll into the tiny jewelry shop.

"Blair! I can't wait for you to see the ring! Let me go get it!

Albert returns with the most stunning replica I have ever seen. It looks exactly like my ring. I can't believe it! If the real ring never shows up I feel confident I can fool the Beatons forever with this ring.

Albert then pushes the bill towards me. I smoothly hand him my AmEx which he takes after a moment. While he processes the card, I slide the ring onto my finger with a gleeful smile.

"You don't want to wait for your fiance to do the honor?" He says as I slide it on. He then peers around, as though Marcus will appear at any moment. "Where is he?"

"Oh, Marcus won't be joining us."

Suddenly, Albert's face creases in puzzlement. "Marcus? I'm sorry but I thought Jenny said her brother's name was Dan. You mean I called him the wrong name on Tuesday?"

I realize at once that he thought Dan was my fiance. Oh. Well, that explains _a lot._ "No, Dan isn't my fiance. He's…" I trail off. I really have to think of a word to define him. "Anyways, he's out of state at the moment on business."

"Oh." Albert says in astonishment. "Well, that does make more sense. I wondered what sort of man would make his fiancee pay for her own ring."

I laugh a little. "Not Marcus, I assure you. This is just a… Backup ring." I smile reassuringly.

Albert nods. "Great for travel. I hope the ring will serve you well."

"I'm sure it will." I speak in a confident tone. Once I'm out of the store, I snap a photo of the ring and text dan:

 _It's perfect!_

Then, I add:

 _Albert thought you were my fiance. He was very appalled my fiance would let me pay for my own ring and wouldn't even be present to pick it up. Hah._

Dan replies instantly:

 _Hahaha some fiance I would make._

I laugh but then crease my brows. Would make? He is a fiance. I guess he meant if he was engaged to me which for some reason disappoints me a little. Would he not be as good to me as he is to Georgina? Or is there foundation to his email? No way, I decide. She's just crazy. Actually... I realize something with horror. What if she reads his texts? What if she thinks he's bought another girl a ring? I sincerely hope Dan has a very secure passcode or has the phone locked with his fingerprint.

I text back:

 _Hope your trip is going well :)_

Later that night, my mood is even brighter. I'm at the hottest party of the year looking what is perhaps my hottest. I am wearing my new LBD and sparkly hair clip and shoes plus my makeup looks immaculate and my hair is curled. Not to mention, there's a seriously stunning imitation of my real engagement ring on my finger.

The people surrounding me are gorgeous too. Even the room the party is hosted in is gorgeous with chandeliers everywhere and mirrored walls. Although I don't really know anyone, I'm having the best time. The only slight hitch is being alone at a party looking fabulous attracts the attention of single men so anytime someone approaches, I just quickly whip out my phone. Lucinda and Marcus have been texting me so I just read those. Lucinda is apparently on wedding errands in Brooklyn, ew, and Marcus is in Midtown for some meeting.

After my third gin and tonic, everyone's mingling is interrupted by the sound of a microphone being tapped. There's a girl with dark hair in a navy sheath dress tapping it and saying "Testing 1, 2, 3." Then, she beings speaking more loudly.

"Hi, everyone. I hope you've been having a lovely evening. I'm Jen and I just need to interrupt to remind us all of why we're here." So that's Jen, I think to myself. "I've managed to secure some close friends and colleagues of Rolin's to talk a little bit about him. First, I'd like to call a certain man who almost dodged this party altogether." The crowd chuckles. "The man himself, Dan Humphrey!" She cheers loudly and others join in.

Meanwhile, my heart has stopped. Dan Humphrey… No, I couldn't have heard that right. Dan is in Chicago. I'm the one that sent the email saying he wouldn't be coming. There is no way. But then, there he is, striding up self-consciously on stage. He's straightening his suit jacket and tie as he walks towards the microphone. "I couldn't exactly miss the chance to honor one of our esteemed friends now could I?"

"I first met Rolin…" Dan begins a story on when he first met the actor who is not only a leading man in nearly every movie out right now but also an activist who is always championing some cause. He looks pretty immersed in his story, I think I can slip out without him noticing. Right as I'm about to find an exit route, Dan meets my eye. Fuck. Maybe he doesn't recognize me. He does a double take and I know, he recognizes me alright. I stare back dumbly, unable to move.

Dan concludes his story a few moments later and Jen's taken back over the microphone. "Now, everyone knows how much this next guy loves to talk but who better to express just how much Rolin's rainforest efforts have impacted our planet? Please welcome Luke Nelson to the stage. Luke, don't make us drag you off stage like last time." I join in on the laughter from her inside joke.

I hear my phone ping and see Dan's name on my screen. My stomach lurches:

 _Why did you laugh?_

 _It was funny!_

 _You weren't here for the last party._

 _So?_

After shaking Dan and Luke's hands, Dan walks off stage and heads straight for me. I suppress the urge to run.

"Fancy seeing you here." I try to keep my cool and think I've managed.

"So, I take it the guest list wasn't so exclusive after all?"

"Apparently not if you scored an invite." I give him a wicked grin.

"Touche. Still, didn't expect to see you here."

"Just came to collect your gift bag for you. All part of the service." I give him my most charming smile.

"And my drinks I see."

"I brought a flask to pour them in."

"How thoughtful. Gin and tonics aren't really my style though."

"Duly noted." I take a sip of the drink. "So, I thought you were in Chicago."

"Got back this afternoon." Dan takes a step closer to me and I hold my breath. Is he going to drag me out of here? He takes the cocktail from my left hand and then uses his other hand to take mine in his. I flinch slightly at the contact. "Wow, that is perfect."

The ring. Duh. He's looking at the ring. I smile. "I know! Marcus and his family will never know."

"Have they seen it yet?"

"Not yet, but they will at the rehearsal that's coming up."

Dan nods. "I am sure it will go over better than the bandages."

I can't help but grin at that. "Let's hope they don't deploy some jewelry inspector on me."

Suddenly, there's a man tapping on Dan's shoulder and we both jolt in surprise. "Dan, we were so excited to get your email. The whole team is so happy you're joining the trip to South America!"

The guy pushes his glasses up his nose as Dan stares back in confusion. "South America?" Dan echoes.

 _Fuck._ The emails. Okay, so last night I was really bored. Marcus was busy, I had already hung out with Serena, I am on leave from work, etc. To sum it up, nothing to entertain me. The thing that's always entertained me most though is scheming. My latest scheme? Help clear up Dan's inbox and resolve all of these ongoing matters he clearly can't or doesn't want to deal with. SO after a glass or two of wine, okay maybe four, I decided to help out.

The Whitehall PR team had sent an email about a trip being organized by one of Dan's magazine's sponsor's to South America to build houses. They suggested Dan run an article on it to help grow the project. It sounded like such a good deed and Dan is a really generous person, as proven by the phone and ring, so I signed him up. I mean, he probably would have anyways once he got a chance to reply.

"Yes, South America. Get your toolbox ready!" The guy beams before walking off. Dan turns to me.

"What the fuck?" He looks utterly bewildered.

"Dan, we should talk." I try to pull him to a corner of the room but then there's someone else at his side. This time a girl.

"Daannnn," She coos. Her lipstick is smeared and she has quite a few dark hairs astray. "Those flowers you sent me were beautiful. I can't believe you remembered my birthday."

Dan's expression is completely blank. He seems at a loss for words. Yet, this is another situation I can explain. I guess it was some girl Lila's birthday and a guy called Oliver said her boss, the managing editor didn't remember her birthday. Normally, I wouldn't give a fuck. But after a few glasses of wine, I sort of felt for this girl Lila. I mean, how said to have the type of life where people don't remember your birthday? On my last birthday, I received 35 bouquets. 35! So I decided I would pay it forward and send Lila the biggest bouquet. The note I had sent with it read, "Happy birthday Lila. The whole team appreciates everything you do, myself especially. Dan Humphrey x." I thought the kiss at the end would really brighten up her shitty day and who knows? Maybe her life won't seem so dull. But… now I am regretting that kiss. From the way she's swooning at Dan, I think she read more into it than it meant.

At last, Dan speaks, "The flowers. Right. Glad you liked them." He shoots me a look and I know he knows it was me. "I really hope you had a wonderful birthday. Now, do you mind excusing us for a moment, Lila?"

The girl nods vigorously and then heads to the bar. She really shouldn't be drinking anymore but not my problem.

"Blair. What the fuck did you do?" Dan's voice and stare are venomous.

"I was only trying to help!" I blurt out.

"What did you do, Blair?" Dan's eyes are dark.

"I sent a couple of emails." I say in a casual tone that suggests it's really not such a big deal.

"Please tell me, it was just the birthday flowers and the trip to… South America. For fuck's sake, how am I going to get out of that?"

"It was those two, yes. And maybe one other…" I trail off. I am about to continue when a woman strides up in a brisk manner. She has bobbed hair and a suit on.

"Daniel. Next time you decide to launch a new project, maybe run it by me first? Your boss?" The woman seems completely annoyed. Shit.

"Colette." Dan seems uncertain of what to say. "Would you mind, reminding me of the email?"

"Seriously Dan?" Her tone is incredulous. "We're seeking fresh ideas for the magazine and value each and everyone one of your opinions. Please feel free to send your ideas in to me." She says in a mocking tone. "Don't you think that's something you should talk to the editor-in-chief about Dan? I shouldn't have ever made you editor-at-large. Clearly, the title has gone to your head!"

"I am so sorry Colette. I had an email… mishap. I didn't mean nor would i ever intend to over step." He shoots me a look. Uh oh… That's the editor-in-chief of his magazine and I've pissed her off. This could not get any worse. I begin surveying the room, scouting out possible exits. There's an emergency exit no more than 50 feet away but will it trigger some sort of alarm? I'm contemplating this when I hear Dan's voice directed towards me again.

"Phone. Now! I want to know about every email you sent." Dan sticks his hand out and I realize he wants me to pass him the phone.

"It was just those three, I promise!" He can't take the phone. I haven't heard back from the hotel yet.

"Just those three? _Just those three?_ Just those three that managed to one, commit me to a trip outside of the country, two, give some girl who I've said less than 3 words to over the past year the idea I'm interested in her, and three, completely piss off and go over the head of the editor-in-chief? Really Blair?" Dan's cutting tone makes me flinch.

"I'm really sorry." I begin but he cuts me off.

"You return the phone to me tomorrow. Go home and give the hotel a new number you can reach me at. This deal is done." I feel deflated as I see the finality in his face and hear it in his voice.

"I was just trying to help." I say softly.

"Tomorrow. 12 PM. I'll text you an address." With that, Dan marches off.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, I walk into the Le Pain Quotidien that Dan said was right down the street from his work. As I walk in, I recognize some people from the party last night. I can hear them whispering and nodding towards same. There are buzz words like _reinvigorating… innovative… exciting…_ I wonder briefly if it's about the email I sent.

I spot Dan further back, already sitting at a table. His curls are unruly as usual but the moment he flashes me that warm smile of his, I stop scrutinizing his appearance. Then I think, maybe he's not mad about the emails anymore. Maybe he's forgotten all about it and this is just a friendly lunch. One _can_ hope…

"Hi." I say cheerily, taking a seat across from him.

"Blair." His voice is flat making me rethink that last thought. _Maybe he is still mad._

I decide to stick to neutral voice to echo his tone. "So, here are printouts of the emails I sent and accompanying notes. I've also forwarded them on to you."

Dan just takes the list, eyes it briefly, and sticks it in his jacket pocket. He then resumes looking over the menu and I do the same. A waiter comes over and takes our orders, we both got soup and salad. Then Dan finally looks up at me.

As we meet eyes, I hurriedly say to put off any lecture that might be coming my way. "Quite a few people from your work here huh?" My eyes flick towards the group I overheard. "They all seem very excited, big happenings at work?"

"As it happens, they are discussing your project."

"My project?" I'm taken aback.

"Yes, your… Idea project."

"Oh. Any good ideas?"

Dan lets out a sigh. "I suppose there were a few ones. But some people are convinced this is a ploy to cut down the staff. Others think this will save the magazine."

"Why? Does the magazine need saving?"

"It's not a good time for the publishing industry. Technology replacing the need for paper, rising prices, and all that." Dan shrugs. "The magazine's future is a bit uncertain I suppose. We have this big conference coming up in Upstate that's supposed to help. It's sort of doubtful though that a conference will generate any sort of grand idea that'll save it."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Dan gives me a weak smile. "You never know though, perhaps your email will produce some winning idea that saves the day."

I brighten at this thought. "It could."

Dan just laughs in response.

"I'm really sorry about sending those emails. I just meant to help. But I know I shouldn't have. I feel bad you've gotten so many emails in response. I was thinking I could make it up to you by sending replies-"

"No!" Dan says in a rush. "You've done enough, Blair." Then he softens his tone. "Darcy Klein is sorting out all the emails. Sending my signature brush-off email."

"Your what?"

"My brush-off email. You know, _Dan Humphrey is delighted to have received your email. Unfortunately, he has numerous projects he is attending to but he will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you for your inquiry._ Translation: They won't be hearing back from me at all."

"That's a terrible brush-off email." I say seriously.

"Why? I think it's perfect."

"Just be blunt. Don't tell them _you will_ get back to them if you know you won't."

"Then I'll be a total jerk."

I just shrug. "So?"

"It's better to be the editor that's just too busy to reply rather than too self-important."

"There's a difference?"

"Of course there is." Dan looks a little exasperated as he tries to explain. "You met our editor-in-chief. The one who came to yell at me." He gives me a pointed look reminding me of the email. "Those are the kind of emails she sends off."

I nod. "I suppose I get it. Still, feel bad for those people with their ideas that will never be responded to. You could be missing out."

Dan gives me a look.

"Anyways, isn't that profile on Milo going to be huge for you guys?"

"Hopefully. I should thank you again for sorting that. We're all hoping it'll generate a lot of buzz and get us more subscribers and online readers."

"He sent me VIP passes by the way. Two, in fact. Want one?" I say.

"Wow. No thanks though, I'm sending that other writer to cover it."

I shrug and then add, "Your loss." Then, a thought pops up. "Do you need more buzzworthy people to have articles on?"

Dan eyes me curiously. "I guess… Why?"

"Well, I do have a number of connections. I did research on your magazine and it seems like you guys focus on the up and coming and that you do quite a few political pieces." I'm a little embarrassed to admit I googled and read his magazine.

Dan looks surprised. "I didn't know you were a reader of our small publication."

"I wasn't until I met you. Then I had the phone and how could I not be curious? Anyways, ever heard of Nathaniel Archibald?"

"The 29-year old running for mayor?" I think I've peaked Dan's interest.

"Precisely. He's one of my best friends. Practically my brother-in-law. What if you ran something on him?"

Dan looks wary. "Do you know that's interested in that sort of thing?"

"Of course it would depend on how you portray him. His age is obviously making the election more difficult for him. You wouldn't be able to use that against him."

Dan nods. "A lot of people in the office are actually hoping he wins. I doubt our writer would write something negative-"

I cut in, "No you can't just put some random writer on it. You have to write it."

"Why? Politics isn't my focus area." Dan's brow is furrowed.

"You're a decent writer and I trust you won't publish anything that would damage his chances."

"A decent writer? Well, how could I say no when you've just showered me with such compliments." Dan shakes his head with a small smile.

I roll my eyes. "Alright, if you are going to make me say it... You're a really good writer Dan, I've read your work. _Okay?_ Now, will you do it?"

"I'm so deeply flattered I couldn't possibly say no." Dan says in a sarcastic voice

"Fine, then I won't convince Nate to do it."

"Blair, I would be deeply grateful if you did. In all seriousness, I think it could be beneficial to both Nate and the magazine."

I smile. "Perfect. I will call to set it up now." I pull out my phone and dial Serena to run it by her first. She sounds ecstatic and puts Nate on the phone who quickly agrees. I pull the phone away from my ear momentarily to ask Dan, "When?"

Dan replies, "Next week? I have to run it by the editor-in-chief first, of course." I repeat this to Nate and Serena and advise them next week is most likely the best time to meet and then click off.

"I have to say, you do have some good ideas. Are you always this clever?"

I give him my brightest smile. "All the time."


	8. Chapter 8

_I still have the phone!_ I felt positively gleeful as I stride out of the restaurant, phone in hand. I guess that Nate idea really put Dan in a good mood because he said, and I quote, "Maybe you should keep the phone, for just a few more days. But absolutely no emailing. Don't make me regret this."

So here I am with the link to my missing ring still strong and intact. I was really dreading having to call the hotel and explain that I have yet another new phone number. That concierge always seems so annoyed with me.

Nothing can put a damper on my mood as I get ready for the wedding rehearsal. I change out of the floral day dress I wore to lunch and put on a pale pink structured Ted Baker dress. Then, I put on a pair of nude Manolo pumps and grab my bag and head out to meet Marcus.

"Darling, you look radiant." Marcus says as I slide into his town car. The driver closes the door behind me and gets back in the driver's seat. Then, we're off to the church.

I kiss Marcus on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"Alright. Too many meetings, I missed you."

"I did too. I hope you've almost got everything sorted out. Not much longer until our wedding." I give him a smile and nudge him.

He nods in response and has an unreadable expression as he says, "Yes. Not long." He's adorable, trying to mask his excitement.

As he stares forward, I take him in. I sometimes forget just how good-looking he is. With his blonde hair, golden skin, and strong jawline. I reach over and take his hand.

We arrive at the church and see his parents are already there along with my mother who managed to finally get away from work.

We give them all kisses on the cheek and then, Lady Beaton pulls my left hand toward her. "Your burn. It's all healed I take it?

My fake ring is on my finger and so close to her face I worry she might actually notice it's a replica. I thought it was rather convincing but now I am worried. She seems to be scrutinizing.

I snap my hand back, as politely as possible, "Yes, it's completely healed. Much faster than I thought. Must not have actually been that bad of a burn."

"I suppose not." She's still surveying me and I get that uneasy feeling I always get around her. Great, now Marcus's family thinks I am a hypochondriac. Well, better than being an unreliable fiance who loses her engagement ring.

A few moments later, after chatting with our parents and then the pastor, Lucinda bursts in and strides up to the group of us. "Traffic was horrendous. Did you have to pick the church on the busiest street in New York, Blair?" She says in her usually huffy tone. Clemency is trailing behind her holding a bunch of bags filled with who knows what.

"Oh Blair," Lucinda is reaching into her purse as she says, "I found your ring. Turns out it got stuck to the lining of my purse."

My stomach sinks. What. The. Fuck. She holds out my ring the real ring for me to take. I'm dumbfounded as I weakly take it from her.

Lady Beaton and everyone else's eyes flick to my left hand adorned with the fake ring. "But you're wearing your ring, Blair…" She sounds utterly confused.

"Right. Well, I… had a replica made. For travel and stuff. I thought I would test it out today. Make sure it didn't turn my finger green." They're all staring incredulously at me. "Thanks for holding on to the real one for me Lucinda."

They look unconvinced. Fuck. I think the Beatons think I was probably going to sell off the real one now for money or something. This is the perfect way to start off my relationship with my in-laws I think sarcastically.

Marcus pulls me aside into a secluded hallway and I'm grateful to only have one set of eyes on me now. "What the hell is going on Blair? A replica ring?"

"Fine!" I blurt out, "I lost the ring, okay? Everyone wanted to try it on at my bridal shower brunch and then the fire alarm went off and I lost it." I bury my face in my hands.

"Darling, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because it's a family ring and you're always saying how precious it is. I always get this feeling too that your parents don't think I'm worthy so the last thing I needed was to prove them right by losing it."

Marcus uses a placating tone as he says, "Why would you think that? You know my parents adore you."

"I don't think so." I shake my head.

"Well they do, that's nonsense okay? They adore you and can't wait to have you as a daughter-in-law." He smiles brightly at me and then leads me back to them.

"Marcus, may we have a word?" Lady Beaton is saying to Marcus. I feel trepidation as she pulls him into a side room with Lord Beaton and they shut the door. Just as they leave, my mother's phone rings and she excuses herself. I'm left only with Lucinda now. The last person I want to be with when I'm already feeling on edge.

"Did you sort out the caterers?" I say in a light tone.

Lucinda sounds perturbed. "Fuck. No, Clemency weren't you supposed to remind me to do that?"

Clemency flinches. "I'm sorry Lucinda."

"It's alright Clemency." I glare at Lucinda. "Lucinda, I really think you should be handling such important facets of the wedding."

"I know Blair." She says in a cutting tone. "But in case you've forgotten, I've had to plan two weddings. Double my workload. All for you, Blair."

Here we go again I think. I suddenly hear raised voices coming from the side room. "Marcus you can't go through with this!"

"Engagement is one thing. Marriage another." I hear Lord Beaton's serious tone.

"Do you know how messy divorce is?" Lady Beaton says.

I can't hear Marcus at all. I just hear Lord Beaton say, "Does it have to be so soon? It's not too late…"

Oh my god. Oh my god. I knew it! They don't want him to marry me. The room is spinning. I knew it… They hate me.

"We're getting married whether you fucking like it or not!" Marcus's voice is booming and then I catch the end of a yell from him. "... won't end in _FUCKING_ disaster!"

I'm expecting him to burst out all red and fired up but he looks completely relaxed as he walks out. He gives me a smile and then says, "Ready?"

I am so stunned I can't even speak. How can he get act like nothing to speak. I'm gathering the courage to confront him with the pastor walks over, "Let's start."

Half an hour later we're finally done. The whole rehearsal was so uncomfortable. I can't believe how good at acting Marcus is. If I hadn't overheard the argument with his parents I would have thought everything was just fine. Even his parents still acted normally towards me. Both of them kissed me on the cheek as we said goodbye.

Now, I'm in a car headed home with Marcus. We were supposed to get dinner but I don't think I can bear it. "Marcus, do you mind just dropping me off?"

"You don't want to get dinner?" He looks a little crestfallen.

"I'm really exhausted from the rehearsal. Can we do tomorrow instead?"

Still looking a bit disappointed, Marcus says, "Of course."

I walk into my apartment feeling completely deflated. I was having such a great day until all of that happened. I slump down on the couch and pull out my phone. As soon as I turn it on, I see I missed a text from Dan:

 _Colette loved the idea of profiling Nate. Thanks again! Hope your rehearsal went well._

I type a reply:

 _It was disastrous. Fake ring was exposed thanks to wedding planner showing up with real one. Now future in-laws think I'm a fraud :(_

 _I'm sorry._

 _Not your fault. Thanks for trying to help._

I send another text:

 _I'll tell Nate interview is a go and text you his availability._

 _Perfect. Thanks again, Blair._


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the lack of updates this week! Had a busy week plus am sort of struggling with these chapters. I write out of order sometimes so it's tough to transition to the upcoming chapters. I think I have it all figured out now though so updates should be more frequent soon. Thanks for sticking with this story!**

* * *

Monday evening, I find myself sitting next to Dan in a bar in SoHo. This is where we've agreed to meet Nate. Nate asked that I be there to make the introduction and supervise the interview. He's still somewhat concerned this could backfire even though I've reassured him countless times that Dan is trustworthy. But I don't mind anyways. It gave me something to do since Marcus is _yet again_ on a business call and Lucinda doesn't seem to want my help even though she's fabric shopping for the tablecloths at _my_ wedding.

Dan slides my gin and tonic he got me. "So have you known Nate long?"

I nod, "I've practically known him my whole life. Serena, Nate, and I were an inseparable trio."

"Wow, that's amazing you're all still friends. And that they're married."

I laugh, "Well it hasn't always been that way."

Dan eyes me curiously, waiting for me to go on so I do. "Nate and I dated for a while in high school. Then Serena and he hooked up and she went away to boarding school, Nate and I broke up, Serena came back, and eventually, they got together." I shrug. "That's the short version."

"You're still friends even though they…" Dan trails off looking mystified.

"It's all in the past now. I mean, of course at the time it seemed like this monumental betrayal and even for a while after. I thought Nate and I would end up together but then it's like one day I realized it was all so dumb. He was just my high school boyfriend and ending up with him would have been so predictable."

"Far less exciting than with a Lord." Dan adds.

I give him a smile, "That too."

I take a sip of my gin and tonic and spot Nate walking in. Once he's near, I introduce him to Dan. We all chat for a little while before they begin the interview.

From what I can tell, it went pretty well. Dan asked why he got into politics went sparked a pretty long dialogue and then Nate talked about what he sets out to do if elected. It was a bit boring for me though so I might have drunk quite a few G and Ts and not actually paid attention. Mostly I just scrolled through more emails in the PA inbox.

I feel the alcohol hit me as I stand to kiss Nate on the cheek goodbye. "You'll be at the campaign event this weekend right? You're invited too, Dan." Nate says.

"Of course Natie. I wouldn't miss it." I kiss him on the cheek. "Tell S I say hi."

Nate nods then turns to Dan to shake his hand. "Thank you, Dan. I look forward to reading the article."

"Thank you for taking the time to speak to me. Good luck with the election." Nate nods once more and then leaves the bar.

"You still have more to drink." Dan nods towards my half-full glass. "Stay for a little longer?"

I'm tipsy but not drunk so I don't see why it would hurt to stay. "Sure."

"Well, I have to say, he convinced me. He will definitely be getting my vote."

"He's quite charming isn't he?"

"He is. I can see why you dated him. You seem to have a type."

I laugh, "What do you mean?"

"I saw the photo of you and your fiance. He's sort of similar; all golden and gleaming. That's your type isn't it?"

I shake my head, "Not necessarily. I don't think they're similar."

"Not at all? Has Nate met Marcus?"

"Of course! They're friends they hang out all the time… Oh." I realize I just proved his point. "Not that that means they're similar per se."

Dan just laughs. "Okay, whatever you say."

I want to protest more but I don't. I change the subject instead, "So will you go to his event?"

Dan shrugs, "I don't know... I guess it could be a good opportunity to see him in action and include some of it in my article."

I groan, "You would willingly go?"

Dan looks surprised, "You don't want to go?"

"Are you serious? Of course not. It's _so_ dull. It's just so much BS'ing and at the end of the day, the whole thing is just about money. You know, trying to secure donors? The only way I get through them is with a ton of alcohol."

Dan bursts out laughing and that smile of his stops my heart for a moment. I flick my gaze back towards my drink. "Well, if it does turn out to be just as boring as you say, then I'll try your tactic."

"It might not be so bad if you're there." I say after a pause.

"Misery loves company." Dan replies with a wry smile. After a few moments, he says, "So tell me about this disastrous wedding rehearsal."

I roll my eyes. "Ugh. It was awful." I take a swig of my drink then begin, "So I'm standing there with the Beatons, my mom, and my stepdad. Right away, Lady Beaton-" I see Dan stifle a laugh so I give him a pointed look. "Lady Beaton, of course, brings up the burn and begins inspecting my hand. So naturally, she thinks I'm a hypochondriac because she doesn't see anything wrong. But on the bright side, she completely doesn't notice the ring. So I'm thinking, _I'm golden._ They have no fucking idea."

Dan nods.

"But then, fucking _Lucinda_ , the wedding planner, bursts in and pulls out my ring! _My ring!_ And casually informs us all it was stuck to the lining of her purse. That bitch had it the whole fucking time! Then, of course, everyone's eyes swivel from the ring in her hand to the ring on my hand and I'm found out. I tried to convince them all I just had a replica made for when I travel so the real one doesn't get lifted and was just testing it out. I don't think that worked though. Especially not on Marcus who I had to tell the truth. So now my future in-laws think I'm some petty criminal that was going to pawn off their family ring."

Dan finds this absolutely hilarious and takes a full minute or two to compose himself to speak again. "Well, they might not be so wrong about the petty crime if that's what they think."

"What?" I say in shock. "What do you mean?"

"You _did_ steal my phone." He gestures towards the phone sitting near my drink.

"I didn't steal it! It was in the trash. That makes it public property, _up for grabs_. Haven't you ever heard of finders keepers?"

"I believe so, in elementary school." Dan fires back but with a light tone. "So if that rule still goes, then shouldn't Lucinda have gotten to keep your ring?"

I give him a withering glare. "Of course not. She lifted it from me."

Dan looks surprised so then I add. "I mean I think so. I don't know how she got it. It was on Penelope's finger before it got lost. Makes no sense."

"It really doesn't." Dan is quiet for a while before speaking again. "Can I ask you something? As a friend?"

" _Are_ we friends?"

He seems perplexed and I can almost hear the ongoing internal debate that I went through before. "As a… casual bystander then?"

"Sure, I suppose." My tone is wary.

"Why does the Beaton's opinion of you matter?"

"Because they're about to be my in-laws." I'm incredulous and can't understand this question so then I add, "Don't you care about the opinion Georgina's parents have of you?"

Dan chuckles, "No, why would I care what I think? Besides we aren't talking about me. I just think you put too much stock in what they say. I don't see why."

"Because _of course, it matters_. I want them to like me, I am going to be in their family."

"I guess but why try to make them like you? I can't see why they wouldn't already. I mean look at you, your successful, driven, confident, smart, and bea-" He pauses, "Attractive." He clears his throat. "Why wouldn't they like you?"

I feel a bit flustered by all of his compliments so I can't stop myself from spilling the truth. "I don't know! But they don't, okay? I overheard them telling Marcus he shouldn't marry me."

"What? When?" Dan is taken aback by my outburst.

"At the rehearsal." I cast my eyes down. "It was this whole big fight and then Marcus didn't even tell me about it."

"I'm sorry. Well, how do your parents feel about it? Do your mom and dad want you to marry Marcus?"

I roll my eyes, "My dad hasn't even met Marcus."

"Why not?"

I take a deep breath before telling him the scandal, "Because he left my mom and I for another man when I was in high school. Then, he moved to France and I only see him once or twice a year."

Usually, this is the part where people gasp, especially at the other man part. But Dan doesn't, he doesn't even break eye contact. "That must be hard. I'm sorry, Blair."

"It's fine." I shrug and stir the straw around my empty glass.

"No, it's not." His eyes are still on mine, I can feel them even though I'm not looking.

"Really, it is." I'm desperate for a subject change.

Dan seems to take the hint. "Your mom then?"

"Oh, she's excited. I mean, I'm marrying into British nobility. She couldn't be happier. She was hesitant at first though, since we got engaged after only a month."

"A month? You've only been with Marcus a month?" Dan can't seem to hide his surprise.

"No," I say, "We've been together for four months now."

Dan still seems a little shocked. "Wow." He regains himself then says, "Maybe it's just that then. The timing and nothing to do with you."

"Maybe." I say, unconvinced.

"Besides, either way, you're marrying him, right? So what does it really matter?"

"I guess you're right." I say at last after some thought. I stir the straw a bit more and then see Dan's glass is empty too.

"You could always just ask them. Just ask them point blank if they like you or not and why they wouldn't want you to marry their son."

"No way! That's ridiculous. Who does that?"

"I think you should. Then you'll know."

"How would I even go about doing that?"

Dan seems poised for this question. "Lord and Lady Beaton, sometimes I get the feeling you don't like me nor do you want me to marry your son. Is this the case or is it just in my head?"

I look incredulously at him and see he's not adding more or going to tell me he's kidding. So I just tell him, "I'll think about it. Ready?"

Dan closes out his tab and we walk out the bar. "Thanks again, Blair for setting this up. It really is a big help."

"No problem," I say goodbye without turning back. In order to avoid the possibility of seeing that smile that makes my head swivel and my thoughts jumble. Not that there's any reason to avoid it. It's not like it means anything or is indicative of anything. At all. _Definitely not_ , I think as I get into the cab and sink back into the seat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I finally figured out the rest of this story this weekend and have it pretty much so all pieced together! I'll update again on Wednesday or Thursday! The story is finally picking up so I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Since he's off on his bachelor trip to Amsterdam, I won't be seeing Marcus this weekend. So when Friday arrives, I find I'm actually looking forward to Nate's campaign event the following evening. During the week, I ended up going into work for a few hours just to preoccupy myself. My mother tried to send me home but relented eventually since she did need my help on a few projects. The wedding is a little over one week from now and just about everything is planned. Shockingly given how incompetent Lucinda is.

After I finish sending off a few emails. From my account, _not Dan's_. I won't make that mistake again, I drum my fingers on my desk. I could go shopping for a new outfit for tomorrow night I think to myself. After a few more moments contemplation, I decide it's a plan. But as I'm heading to my closet to get dressed, my phone rings. Glancing at the screen, I see it's the hotel and I pick it up immediately.

I'm informed by the concierge that the assistant manager, Heather, has finally returned from vacation and they will put me through to her.

"Hello?" Comes a voice down the line.

"Hi, this is Blair Waldorf."

"Yes, Ms. Waldorf. Let me apologize for my delay in response. As you may have heard, I was away on vacation."

"Yes, I am aware." I say curtly. Can she just get on with it already?

"I do have some information that may be useful about the ring. I had found the ring on the table which was empty and I went to turn it into the concierge when I was stopped by a young woman as I approached the concierge counter. The woman said the ring was hers and she had left it at the back, corner table. I had no reason not to believe her so I gave her the ring."

"What did she look like?" I'm fairly certain I know the answer already.

"Blonde hair and she was British." She replies as I expected.

FUCKING LUCINDA. That bitch! This is all her fault!

"Well, thank you for calling with this information. I actually got the ring back. That was my wedding planner who took the ring but thanks for calling. That was quite helpful." I say, thinking now I have actual proof as to how much Lucinda fails at her job.

"Of course. I am so happy I could help." Heather says before saying goodbye and wishing me good luck at my wedding.

When I click off, my thoughts are buzzing. I'm honestly thinking of confronting Lucinda. Like, _why the fuck_ would she take my ring and not even give it back for over a week? I guess she probably meant to and then lost it and didn't want to admit it. She probably would rather have the Beaton's impression of her stay golden and let me take the fall for the missing ring. _Bitch._ I really should fire her.

With Marcus away though, I don't have him to consult on this so I'm not sure quite what to do. I decide I need to tell someone about this either way. I begin a text to Dan:

 _Finally heard back from MIA hotel staff who found my ring. Turns out my wedding planner said the ring was hers and took it. Thinking of firing her and suing for emotional distress damages._

Dan's reply comes a few minutes later:

 _Okay, that is definite grounds for firing. Why would she say the ring was hers?_

 _Who knows? At least it's all concluded now._

I hesitate before adding:

 _I guess you can have your phone back now though. Now that the case of the missing ring is fully resolved._

I feel strangely wistful at the thought of returning it. I won't be having conversations with Dan anymore and we won't be embroiled in one another's lives anymore.

 _Right. I guess so. Let me know when you've gotten a new one, I can have IT set it up with your information, contacts, etc._

 _Okay, thanks._

 _Still going to the event tomorrow night?_

 _Yes, you?_

 _Yes._

Another text from him comes in:

 _Want to go together? Taking the train on the way there so I can work while commuting but magazine is providing town car on way home since it's for work._

I feel a tiny flutter in my stomach but choose to ignore it. It's obviously the most practical option to go with Dan. I mean, it'll give us a chance to figure out the phone situation and I won't be _as_ bored on the way there with him for company.

 _Sure, sounds great._

 _Meet me at my office at 5._

The next text is the address and I feel a flicker of excitement.

The next day at 5 PM, I tap the heel of my patent Sergio Rossi pumps on the glossy marble floors of the lobby of Dan's office. The office is a sleek skyscraper in Lower Manhattan. The walls are adorned with past issue covers and I swivel to survey each one.

"Find the office okay?" Dan's voice comes from behind me and I turn to face him.

I nod. "Hi, how are you?" I say in a demure voice. I don't know why but I feel rather irked. It must be that this is our meeting that feels a bit less business-like. All of our other encounters have been practical requirements due to sharing a phone. I push a curled tendril back behind my ear.

"I'm well. Excited for tonight?"

"As much as one can be for a night spent discussing politics."

Dan laughs and then leads me towards the elevators. "I'll show you the offices before we head out."

I nod, we had previously discussed this before. I was really interested in seeing where he worked and where this phone actually belongs.

"Half the staff has already left for the day so it won't be too bustling." Dan says as the elevator doors open.

The office is bright with windows surrounding it and an open floor plan. Writers are typing away on their laptops in their cubicles and a few heads lift. I wonder which of these people I've read emails from as we walk around.

"Dan!" A guy in a checked shirt and slim tie stops Dan. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He smiles at me. "If your guest doesn't mind."

I shake my head, "Go ahead."

"Just a second Blair." Dan steps off into the corner to talk to the guy and I turn to look at the plaques on the walls. There's also framed reader letters, highlighted articles, and few shots from the magazine. I preoccupy myself by surveying them until Dan returns a minute later.

"Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem I say." I gesture towards the glass offices straight ahead, "Which is yours?"

This one, Dan leads to me to the big one tucked away in the corner. "This is my office."

It's massive, he really must be important. Also, it's neater than I expected. With his unruly hair, I had sort of assumed he would be messy but apparently not. On his bookshelf, is an old typewriter along with dozens of books.

"It's really nice." I say while looking at the titles.

"Thanks."

I step away from the bookshelf and notice a white glossy door inside the office. "Where does that lead?"

"It's a bathroom."

"You have your own private bathroom?" So he's definitely important around here.

Dan just shrugs. "Feel free to use it if you need to."

I push to door open. I actually do need to retuck in my Alice + Olivia top to my A-line skirt. I could feel it coming a bit loose. I close the door behind me and walk up to the mirror. I'm about to head back out when I hear a voice.

"Who the fuck was that?" A girl's voice says venomously.

I hear Dan exhale, "Georgina."

 _Georgina?!_ What's she doing at his office right now? Fuck, does she think I'm his mistress or something?

"Dan, who the fuck was that?"

"Who?" Dan says innocently.

"Oh don't act like you don't know exactly who I mean. The dainty little brunette with doe eyes." The way she says it makes it sound like an insult.

"It doesn't concern you, Georgina." _Wrong answer_ , I think to myself. That's bound to piss her off even more. I'm actually about to head out so if you wouldn't mind." Dan's voice is growing fainter and I'm guessing he's leading her to the door.

Once there's silence, I hesitantly push the bathroom door open and scan the room with trepidation. But I only see Dan.

"Did you hear any of that?" He says awkwardly while pushing a hand through his hair.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Sorry, Georgina can be a bit… inquisitive." He says after a pause.

"Is she coming with us?"

Dan looks taken aback. "No, of course not. She must have seen you from her cubicle."

"Her cubicle?" I'm piecing it together. "She works here?"

"Yes, she's in our PR department."

"Oh." I say, I can't believe I didn't know that. "So that's how you two met?"

Dan just nods and grabs his coat from his chair. "Ready to go?"

When we finally get on the train 45 minutes later, Dan pulls out his laptop. "I have a few things I have to check on."

"Go ahead." I say from my seat across from him. I decide to check the phone which I haven't checked since before I got to Dan's office. I new email at the top of the inbox with a subject line in all caps.

 _I SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU_

The message which is sent to the PA email address and Dan's email address reads:

 _Dan,_

 _Don't think I don't see right through you. I know EXACTLY what you're up to and let me tell you, it's FUCKING PATHETIC. Where did you even find her? Some petite modeling agency cut you a nice deal?_

 _Georgina_

I'm not petite, I'm 5'5! Before I can think any further about the email, another one pops in:

 _You know what, I like that you're trying to make me jealous. It shows just how much you want to put the passion back in our relationship. But give me something to be jealous of. Not some 95-pound brunette who's so rigid I'm certain you haven't fucked her. Fucking hell, Dan._

What the fuck? That bitch. I am scathing as I reread the messages. How dare she? How dare she have the fucking audacity to insult me. Suddenly, I have to know what she looks like. I tried scanning the office as we left to try to pinpoint her but I couldn't tell if she was still there. I even asked Dan where she sits but he just nodded in one direction noncommittally. But there has to be a photo of her online, somewhere.

I open up Google and type in, "Georgina Sparks."

After browsing a few results, I've found her. This is definitely her. The article talks about her PR work and to the left there's a photo. She has dark brown hair that's almost black, pale skin, and icy blue eyes which are quite fitting given her demeanor. Overall, she's not what I expected. She's definitely pretty but first of all, she doesn't seem like Dan's type at all. Second of all, I had expected someone supermodel status to be with Dan and treat him the way she does. I thought this infamous Georgina must be a Victoria's Secret Angel to get away with that sort of behavior.

This bitch, I think yet again. I start typing a reply:

 _Actually, Georgina, I think Blair is really gorgeous and you should be jealous. She's far more clever than you are and has her own office, not a cubicle like you. So shut the fuck up and go get a tan._

 _Dan_

I delete it instead of sending it, of course. But I really, really wish I could hit send.

Suddenly, I see another email appear. If she…

But it's not from Georgina, it's from Dan. I think he hit reply all by mistake:

 _Cut it out and grow up Georgina. You could you use a dose of maturity._

 _Dan_

I feel a glow inside as I read and reread the email. Dan stuck up for me. I glance across at him but his expression is blank as he types away at his computer. Then, he looks up.

"Hey." He says and smiles at me. I feel the rage I had trapped inside me disintegrate.

I smile back, "How's work?"

Dan closes the laptop. "Done for now. So you've emphasized that alcohol is of the utmost importance to survive this night. Should we head to the bar and grab a drink?"

He read my mind, I think to myself. I really could use a drink after reading those emails.

"Sure." We get up and head towards the train bar. After we've returned with our drinks, we talk a bit about work.

Then, Dan asks about a subject I don't really feel like talking about. "I wanted to ask you, did you ever have that talk with the Beatons?"

"No." I say flatly.

"Well, I really think it would help. I don't see why you're so intimated by them. You have no reason to be."

"Dan, they have titles. Lord and Lady. That's intimidating." I say in an obvious tone.

"So? Everyone has titles. I have a title, Editor-At-Large. Does that intimidate you?"

"No, of course not."

"So then why do theirs intimidate you?"

"It's different, okay? It's different when it's your future in-laws."

"Okay well, the point is, this whole thing shouldn't even be about them. It should be about you and your fiance. Marcus."

It's disconcerting to hear Marcus' name on Dan's lip. It's jarring. Like, I feel like this train ride, the phone, Dan's magazine, it's all one world and Marcus and the Beatons are a planet away.

"Just think about it okay?" Dan says and gives me that smile.

My stomach flips like it always does when he smiles at me. _Lucky, Georgina._

 _Wait, what?_ Where did that thought come from? No, I didn't mean that. I feel a growing jitteriness and my head is swirling. Except, wait, I did mean that, actually. I just wish him and his fiancee happiness in a friendly way. _That's all._

I look at Dan who is staring out the window. He seems engrossed in his thoughts until he turns and meets my eyes. _He caught me staring at him, fuck!_

I feel heat rising to my cheeks and realize I'm blushing. I bring a hand up to my face to cover it, worrying if Dan notices then he'll know that I have a crush on him. _No!_ No, I do not have a crush on Dan. I have got to stop this thought process. Backtrack, I think. Go back to thinking about the Beatons and Marcus. I try to visualize Marcus but am having trouble and I feel my brow furrow.

"Blair, have I upset you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Dan's face is full of concern.

"No, I'm fine!" I have to take hold of this situation, I tell myself. Luckily, Dan's phone rings right then and he excuses himself to go take the call. I take a deep breath and steady myself. I smooth my skirt and rake through my hair, polishing my flustered appearance.

Okay, all will be back to normal when he returns. _I can fix this._ Those thoughts never happened. I'm the only one that could hear them, _obviously since they are my thoughts_ , and no one else knows. Therefore if I decide they didn't happen, they didn't. I decide to put the phone between us to resume a more businesslike environment. _Perfect_ , I think and I wait for Dan to return.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story! It means so much to me! Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter :) Expect another update by Sunday!**

* * *

"You know, you have to give the phone back eventually." Dan says in a wary tone.

"I know. Thanks for the millionth reminder though." I roll my eyes.

The phone pings and we both instinctively reach for it. I clasp my hands around it first though and his hand brushes against mine. I triumphantly pull the phone to my chest and read the message.

"Oh, it's for you." I hand it back, deflated.

"Who's it from?" He asks before taking it from me.

I clear my throat. "Georgina." Just saying her name makes puts me on edge. I still am indignant over her email insults but I push it aside to try to remain within the bounds of professionalism.

Dan scans the phone and places it back down with no further remarks. I'm sort of curious as to what it said. I vow to read it myself next time before handing it over.

The phone pings again and Dan beats me to it. But he hands it back a second later. "Invoice for the dessert caterer."

"Oh, thanks." I say taking it back. After typing a quick reply to Lucinda, I put the phone back down between us.

We both are staring intently at it, willing it to sound. Both intent on getting to it first. This time, I beat him to it I think. I catch his eye and his gaze is steady. I give him a sly grin and then suddenly he's reaching forward. Some distant phone is ringing and he thought it was ours. I laugh aloud, "You don't even know the ringtone. Tragic."

Dan looks a little embarrassed and sinks back into his seat just as the phone beeps again. I reach it just before him and pull it back as his hand brushes mine. I clutch it to my chest triumphantly before lowering it to read the text.

It's from an unknown number, odd. I read the text three times and then swallow hard. My eyes are scanning the screen, again and again, looking for answers. I can't believe what I just read. How do I tell him what this says? The texter seems to still be typing since I see the typing icon on the screen but I've read enough to know the most important fact.

"So who is it?" Dan says expectantly.

"It's for you." I say hesitantly. "I'm really sorry but it was from an unknown number so I read it to see what it said. It had… Contents that were… Personal." I conclude awkwardly.

Dan's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"There's no easy way to say this but…" After a pause, I spill the truth. "It said Georgina is cheating on you. I'm really sorry, Dan."

"What?" He sounds incredulous and I feel indignant on his behalf.

"I know! It's unbelievable. How could she cheat on you? You are actually a really great guy and you know what, she doesn't deserve you? She's horrible and she really needs a haircut." I wonder briefly if I've gone too far, Dan isn't saying anything.

"No." Dan is shaking his head now. "This doesn't make any sense."

I reach forward to take his hand in comfort but he stops me.

"You don't understand. It doesn't make sense because she can't be cheating on me."

"I know it's hard to believe Dan but-"

"Blair, she can't be cheating on me because we aren't together. Not in a relationship."

"What?" I barely get the words out. What does he mean they aren't together? My head is spinning in confusion.

"We aren't together." Dan repeats.

"But she's your fiancee." I say at last.

Dan laughs. "No, she's not. Why would you think that?"

"Because you said it! In an email." I rack my brain trying to think of the exact email. "Actually, it was an email Violet sent. It said you were engaged."

"Oh." Dan says and clarity floods his face. "That's what she would send to get rid of people. Women." He clarifies after a moment.

"So you're not engaged? What the fuck?" I can't believe this. "Why would you let me think you're engaged when you're actually not?"

"I didn't know you thought I was and it never came up anyways." He eyes me curiously.

"Who is she anyways?"

"My ex-girlfriend." Dan is still looking intently at me. "Why does this matter? I don't see why you're getting upset over this."

"Because. Because…" I am struggling to find my words. "Because she treats you like your hers." I say at last.

I continue, "She sends you all those ranting emails and you just let her?"

Dan just shrugs.

"Why would you let her do that? It's absurd."

"I don't know. It's inconsequential, I guess."

"Inconsequential? It's not though. She clearly still thinks you two are together in some twisted way. You need to tell her you're not." I think for a moment, "Wait, you don't reply to her emails do you?"

"No, of course not."

That's why I can never see his replies because there are no replies to begin with. The fact that he broke his no-reply rule to stick up for me causes me to a feel a brief flicker of pleasure but I push it aside.

Dan's brow is furrowed and he rubs his hand over his forehead. "I don't have a fiancee, Blair."

"I'm well-fucking-aware of that now, Dan. Thank you." Does he have to keep saying that like I'm stupid? Got the memo, now that's move on.

"I don't have a fiancee," He repeats. "But you do, Blair. I think the text was meant for you."

"I have a fiance, not a fiancee."

"It could have been a typo. We are sharing a phone so it was meant for one of us and it certainly wasn't me which leaves you." Dan says gently.

"That's ridiculous. Marcus isn't cheating on me." I say with finality. But just then, the phone pings. There's another text from the unknown number. I open it up and read:

 _There's no easy way to tell you this, but you deserve to know. Your fiancee has been unfaithful to you._

 _I'm so so sorry and I know how soon the wedding is. But I couldn't let you get married without know the facts, Blair._

And there it is. Confirmation the text was meant for me. I blink a few times, trying to process what I've just read. It just doesn't make sense. How could Marcus cheat on me? Especially after only 4 months and with our wedding approaching? I am still in disbelief as the train pulls up to the platform and we stand to exit.

"Are you sure you're still up for this?" Dan says and puts a hand on my bare arm, surrounding it with warmth. "I could have the car take you back now. I'll go with you even if that would help."

I smile, "Really, I'm fine. Let's just have a good time and not talk about it, okay?"

"If that's what you want." He removes his hand from my arm as we set off and I feel the absence of the warmth of his touch.

The fundraising event is being held at a 5-star hotel which is only a brief cab ride from the station. The Archibalds have rented out a whole lower level which has a bar and ballroom where Nate will give his speech and everyone will mingle. We grab head to the bar first and I down my drink and order another before we head in. To his credit, Dan doesn't even bat an eye at this.

"B! You came! I thought for sure you'd try to wriggle out of it." Serena practically ambushes me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Then she notices Dan, "You brought a friend!"

"Serena, this is Dan. The writer, well I should say editor-at-large actually, who did the piece on Nate." I say gesturing to Dan.

"Oh wow! I forgot Nate said he invited you. Lovely to meet you and thank you for coming." Serena shakes Dan's hand politely. "How do you two know each other? I don't think you ever said, Blair."

We both shift uncomfortably. "It's a rather long story actually…" I grasp at some sort of explanation but come up blank.

Dan speaks up, "We share a mutual connection."

Serena still looks perplexed but nods. Then, an elderly couple approach and she excuses herself.

"A mutual connection?" I say once she's out of earshot.

"The phone, of course."

"Clever," I say through laughter and finish the last of my drink. "Bar?"

Dan nods and we head off. When we return, Nate is finally free to talk and Dan and him start a long conversation which is too dull for me to endure. I go to find Serena and spend over a half hour catching up with her. The longest she's ever spent time with me at one of these events. It must be because of the approaching wedding I think. Once she's declared she really has to go mingle more with potential donors, I go to find Dan. But he's not in the spot where I last saw him. I see Nate though so I quietly ask him if he knows where Dan went and he just shakes his head.

I pull out my phone:

 _Where are you?_

There's no reply so I go to the bar and take a seat. I consider ordering a fourth drink but I am a bit tipsy already so I think better of it. Instead, I pull out the phone and see if there are any new emails. There is one, from Georgina, who else? This latest one though hits a new low.

 _Dan,_

 _I've said it before and I'll say it again, get your priorities straight. You need to think about the feelings of those close to you in life before you choose to ignore them. Do you treat your family this way? Maybe since your mom left you, you didn't get the chance to learn how important and fleeting close connections are in life. That's the sort of things mothers teach I guess so maybe I should cut you some slack. But really it's time you stopped fucking around with me and set things right once and for all._

 _Georgina_

I blink hard. Dan's mom left him? Why didn't he tell me? I told him about my dad leaving. Maybe I misread… I reread it and know I didn't misread it at all. That's why he was so calm and unaffected by more story of my Dad leaving. Because he's experienced a parent leaving too… I contemplate this for a while and then realize he still hasn't replied.

It's been nearly 10 minutes so I type another text:

 _If you left me here at this fucking snoozefest alone I will never speak to you again and therefore never return this phone._

I think about his mom leaving which softens me and retype:

 _Don't tell me you stranded me here._

My phone pings instantly:

 _I would never strand you._

 _Just had to take a work call but stumbled into oblivion. No clue where I am._

 _No clue where you are? How is that possible?_

 _It's pitch black in the woods out here._

 _The woods? You can't be serious…_

 _I am, unfortunately. Didn't realize how far I strayed from the hotel._

 _You're ridiculous. I'll come find you. Which doors did you go out?_

I stand up and head to the exit Dan said he took. Sure enough, I see it's incredibly dark out and I head into the woods. My heels crunch through leaves and branches and I pray I don't fall into a ditch or sprain my ankle.

 _Okay I'm in the woods, where are you?_

I call out Dan's name but there's no reply. Instead, he texts back.

 _Heading back towards hotel._

 _Well, I'm in the woods trying to find you._

Before he's texted back, I start typing something else and press send before I can rethink it.

 _You never told me your mom left you._

 _No, I never did._

Another text comes in. I'm still scanning but don't see or hear him nearby.

 _I should have. I'm sorry._

 _No, you had no obligation. Don't apologize. Ever. Never apologize._

 _Is that your rule for life?_

 _Rule for life? I don't think so. Sounds a bit extreme. My rule for life would have to be…_

I stop walking and think about it. A text comes in:

 _I can hardly stand the suspense._

I send him the rolling eye emoji:

 _I don't think you've ever sent an emoji before. You've only manually typed out a smiley once._

 _That's because I don't do emojis._

 _Why not?_

 _I prefer the written word._

 _Well so do I._

 _Of course you do, that's why you're a writer, isn't it? I don't see you using emojis either might I add.._

 _True. Never really seen the point I guess. Still waiting to hear your rule for life by the way…_

 _If it's in the trash, it's public property._

Dan texts back: 😊

I smile back even though he can't see and resume walking.

 _Where ARE you? I'm lost too now._

 _I'm coming to find you. Look for me._

 _How can I look for you? It's pitch black in case you hadn't noticed._

 _Look for the light of my phone._

I really don't know where I am I realize as my head swivels trying to get my bearings. I step on a branch and nearly lose my balance.

 _New rule for life: Never go into the woods all alone._

 _You're not all alone._

I feel a glow inside as I read his words. It's true… I don't feel alone at all with him at the other end of the phone. I never have this whole time I've had the phone. Anytime we text it's like I can feel him beside me or hear his voice saying the words or picture his face in that moment. And here in the woods, it's like there's no barrier at all. It's easier to say the things I might not normally say.

 _I'm really glad it was your phone I found._

 _I am too._

He's probably just saying that to be polite I think for a moment but then I know that's not true at all. I know he means it so I text:

 _It's been good sharing this phone. Weird but good._

 _Couldn't describe it better myself._

 _You're the professional writer, I'm sure you could._

 _Fine if I made a tweak it would be this…_

His next text comes in:

Weird but good 😊

 _What's happened to us? Using emojis now?_

 _Not sure. We've converted each other into emoji addicts, I guess._

 _I guess we are broadening our horizons._

 _Soon enough we will be sending kissy faces._

I feel a flutter as I read the text. Then, with the boldness instilled by the alcohol and seclusion of the woods I type:😘😘😘

His reply comes instantly:😘😘😘😘😘😘

Now the fluttering in my chest won't stop. It feels like I'm having heart palpitations and I can't stop a smile from spreading across my face. I send another, in disbelief at how very lame I'm being but how very much I don't care: 😘😊😘😊😘😊😘😊😘😊😘😊😘

His reply is an even longer stream of emojis: 😘😘😊😊😘😘😊😊😘😘😊😊😘😘😊😊😘😘😊😊😘😘😊😊😘😘😊😊😘😘😊😊😘😘😊😊

Then another one from him comes in:

 _I see you._

I can hear his footsteps coming from behind me and my heart beats even faster now. I should turn around now and walk towards him. But I don't. I stay firmly planted where I stand and wait for him to call my name. I wait for him to be the one to break the spell of the woods. The place where we can say anything to each other at all. But he doesn't. It's like he can read my thoughts and he doesn't want to break the spell either. Instead, I feel his arms encircle my waist from behind. All I can hear is the sound of his breathing and we both stay silent. Then, he gently turns me to face him. I rest my head on his chest, feeling his warmth against me and his stubble brush against my skin. Occasionally, his fingers make tiny circles on my back and it's like with every touch he's conveying something. I keep my eyes shut, never wanting this magic moment in the woods to end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wrote a bunch last night so updates will continue to be frequent! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they are much appreciated! PS Sorry for accidentally making the woods scene suspenseful, sorry to the reviewer who I made think it wasn't Dan in the woods with Blair. I could see how you thought that since I didn't confirm it was him. Don't fret, this story isn't taking a dark turn lol.**

* * *

We stay like that for an indeterminate amount of time. Just alone in the woods knowing exactly what one another is feeling and thinking even without words. Neither of us ended up breaking apart by will. Instead, what broke us from our reverie was the sound of my ringing phone. I reluctantly answered and just like that Dan and I were back to being polite and maintaining our distance.

Now, we're listening to Nate's speech. Dan is taking notes while I sip on another cocktail which I hope will ease the tension. Now it's like there's something that lingers between us. The memory of the woods I guess. I'm already feeling nostalgic about it even though it was only a little bit ago. I can't help but wonder if that will be the closest we ever come to anything. Embracing in the woods that one time… I'll turn in the phone, marry Marcus, and he will meet someone else. Our paths will never cross again but maybe I'll read his articles every now and then. And maybe he will see my wedding announcement in the papers. We'll both read each other's names on paper and recall that one night in the woods and then go back to our lives without paying a second thought. _Except._ I know for me that's not what would happen. I can't imagine ever letting Dan only linger in my mind for a short moment.

 _What has happened to me?_ I think. When did I get to be this wistful person? That's not me at all, I remind myself and force myself to listen to what Nate is saying. We endure the rest of the speech, say our goodbyes, and enter Dan's company town car an hour later.

In the car, I feel the exhaustion of this long day and my many drinks wash over me. I stifle a yawn and settle into my seat not daring to inch away from the door for fear of brushing against Dan.

I blink my eyes open as I feel a gentle nudging at my arm.

"Blair… You're home." It's Dan voice I realize.

I realize the warm thing I'm resting against is his chest and shoot up. I instinctively reach to smooth my hair. "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep."

I'm totally mortified. _So much for maintaining safe boundaries_ , I think.

"It's okay. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, thanks." I say and then realize something, "Wait, how did you know where I lived?"

Dan lifts my phone, or his phone, I guess, in response.

"Oh."

"By the way... It's Lucinda." Dan gives me a meaningful look which I don't understand.

"What's Lucinda?"

"She's the other woman. Who Marcus is cheating with."

"How do you know that?" I'm completely confused.

"While you were asleep, I read through your texts and emails."

I feel horrified and it must show on my face.

"Now you know how it feels huh?" He says with a rueful smile and I realize he's right. I have been reading all of his texts and emails so he's got me there.

"Okay so why do you think it's her?" I say after recovering myself.

"I know it's her," Dan corrects. "Because of your interactions with both Lucinda and Marcus. Have you ever notice they nearly always text you within minutes of each other? For example," Dan opens the thread of texts "Last week, Marcus said he had a conference call and then a few minutes later, Lucinda said she was shopping for fabric for the tablecloths."

"So?" I say in a dubious tone.

"It might not sound that suspicious. But once you read through more of Lucinda's texts and emails, that's when things start to not add up. Like a couple of weeks ago, she said she was in Williamsbridge just one hour later even though it was rush hour. How could she have done the shopping that fast and gotten all the way there in gridlock?"

"I have noticed the far lengths she's always going to. I thought she was trying to rack up mileage so we would have to reimburse her."

"Is that in your contract with her?"

I flush at the realization that I don't even know. I continue though, "But that doesn't prove she's necessarily cheating with Marcus. She could just be lying for some other reason.

"In that same timeframe, Marcus canceled his lunch date with you to meet with a colleague who unexpectedly arrived in town. There are dozens of similar instances."

I take in what he's saying. I flash back to the call from the woman from the hotel saying Lucinda took my ring, Lucinda striding into the rehearsal with my ring Clemency trailing behind. Clemency. Suddenly, I realize who that unknown number is.

Clemency the sweet girl who is absolutely terrified of her boss but would want to do the right thing. She must have seen something. I sink back into the leather seat of the town car.

"Oh my god. I think you're right." I say at last.

Dan just stares at me before saying, "Are you alright? I'm really sorry. I just had to tell you though."

I nod. "I am and thank you." I turn to face him, "How did you figure all that out though? It's still rather complex to deduce all from texts and emails."

"I'm a journalist, Blair. It's my job to analyze and investigate. Otherwise, I would never be able to publish anything insightful."

"Well, you are definitely good at it." I glance out the window at my apartment building thinking of how appealing the comfort of my bed sounds right now. "I should probably head inside."

"Yeah, you should go get some sleep. You've had quite the day."

I turn away from the window to look at him. His deep brown eyes are on mine and I can't help but think of the woods again. I wish I could feel his arms wrapped around me again. I felt so far away in that moment. It was like Marcus, the wedding, none of it existed. It was just me and Dan. "It was nothing. Bye, Dan." I slip out of the car before I can think any more about what happened in the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday morning, I wake up feeling refreshed with the clarity I needed. I have to confront Marcus' infidelity head on. Unfortunately, that's rather difficult since he's out of the country. But I have a plan nonetheless.

I know Lucinda's address from the checks Marcus has made out to her and mailed. So I go to her apartment in Chelsea without giving her any warning first as soon as I'm made up and dressed for the day.

When she opens the door, she's on the phone talking about plane tickets. She looks hassled but that's nothing new. "What, Blair? I really don't have time to deal with your wedding drama right now." She says holding the phone away momentarily.

I push my way past her and into the apartment and she lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Just book it!" She says sharply and then clicks off the phone. She wheels a suitcase towards the door then faces me. "What do are you doing here?"

"Why did you steal my ring? I know you took it, the hotel restaurant told me." My gaze is steely and boring into her icy blue eyes.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, please Blair. Spare me the drama. That was my ring anyways so I hardly stole it."

"Your ring?" I say in disbelief. She is delusional, completely delusional. Why the fuck did we hire a delusional woman to plan our wedding?

"Yes, _my_ ring." She looks like she contemplates something for a moment before speaking again. "Fine, you asked for it. That was meant to be my ring long before you came into the picture."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Lucinda?"

"Marcus and I were almost engaged."

"Almost engaged? I think you're either engaged or you're not, there's no in between."

"We were together for two years, Blair. This was all about a year ago. On our second anniversary, Marcus took me to dinner and pulled out the family ring." She points to my hand. "He said, Lucinda, these past two years have been so incredible. I honestly can't believe my luck in finding someone as beautiful, loving…"

I have to roll my eyes at that.

"And smart as you are. Lucinda, will you... Then he stopped. He was down on one knee and everything. He just got up and ran off. I never saw him or heard from him. That was it."

I am shellshocked. "He just stopped? In the middle of the proposal?"

She nods. "Anyways, he contacts me three months ago saying he's going to make it all up to me. He'll hire me as his wedding planner to atone for basically fucking me over. I don't know why the fuck I accepted." She shakes her head. "Anyways, we saw each other again and the spark was still there. He made the move, not me. It was supposed to be a one-time thing but it just kept happening." She shrugs. "Anyways, he's all yours now. I'm fucking out of this shitstorm."

My thoughts are swirling. "I never even knew he was almost engaged to someone else." I know I asked him about past relationships. I told him about Nate and the other guys I had dated in college and after. He told me had a few girlfriends but none were serious. That fucking liar.

"Oh, Blair." Lucinda lets out a cynical laugh. "You and I are at the end of a _very l_ ong list of girls who have had that ring placed on their finger by Marcus."

"What do you mean by a very long list?"

"I think there were 4 others he's proposed to." Lucinda stands and makes her way to her luggage. "You've got to leave, Blair. I've got a flight back to London to catch."

I'm too dumbfounded to move but she pulls me out and basically shoves me out the front door. Once outside, I collect myself. I have to proceed with the plan no matter how stunned I am.

Then, I make the call I know with certainty I need to make.

His voicemail clicks on but that doesn't stop me, "Marcus, the wedding is off. I know about Lucinda, the infidelity, and the other fiancées so don't even try to persuade me otherwise. We're done." With that, I click off.

I get a cab and head straight to the Beaton's townhouse. Lady Beaton opens the door promptly and ushers me in with a warm smile on her face.

"Blair, what a lovely surprise." Even though I've caught her off guard she still looks as immaculate as ever.

I am not in the mood though for false sincerity. "I need to talk to you."

She recognizes my serious tone, "Let's sit down then."

After sitting, I jump right into it. "Why don't you want me to marry Marcus?"

Lady Beaton looks taken aback and takes nearly 30 seconds to compose herself. "Blair, whatever gave you the idea I don't want you to marry Marcus?"

"I overheard you at the church." I say flatly.

She casts her eyes downward, sighs heavily, and then meets my eye again. "I'm so sorry you overheard that. It has nothing to do with you." She looks hesitant to say more.

"I'm not marrying Marcus so be honest with me."

Now she looks aghast. "Why not?"

"He cheated on me with Lucinda… Multiple times."

Lady Beaton's face clears rather than contorts into more confusion. "That wretched boy… He cannot seem to commit." She shakes his head.

"So be straight with me."

"Blair, it was never about you. In fact, we would have loved to have you as a daughter-in-law. We really hoped you could sort him out. But we had a bad feeling about the engagement happening after only one month. You see…" She says with hesitance.

"I know about the other fiancees," I say to ease her. "Lucinda told me."

She nods. "Well, then. You have your answer. He's pulled out that ring so many times that we are at the point we can't take him seriously. To be perfectly honest with you Blair, we always felt when he was really going to commit to someone, he would pick out his own ring."

She continues, "So when you had that ring on your finger after only one month, we had a bad feeling. I must say though, we've never made it as far as this. We most certainly have never had a wedding rehearsal. But we were still afraid of what might happen if you actually got married. We didn't want you to end up abandoned at the altar or served divorce papers."

"I see…" I am so dazed it's a struggle to formulate a sentence. But I proceed, "You know, I actually thought you and Lord Beaton thought I wasn't worthy of the ring or becoming a member of the family."

Lady Beaton looks stricken. "Blair, of course not. We adore you. In fact, it's the opposite. We thought that ring wasn't worthy of you."

I give a feeble smile. "I'm sorry then that we won't get to be family after all." I twist the ring around my finger and pull it off at last. I stretch it out to her and she takes it reluctantly.

"I'm quite sorry too, dear girl." She actually does look really sorry and I feel bad that I won't have a chance to get to know her better. It seems perhaps we could have developed a bond after all.

When I finally leave the Beaton's, I fully feel the weight of what has happened. My perfect life isn't so perfect as I had thought. Just a few weeks ago it seemed like losing my engagement ring was the only problem I was facing but now I realize there were always cracks beneath the surface.

Once I process everything by sitting in front of my vanity for a full hour, I'm ready to face the word again. I turn my phone back on and hear a cacophony of pings. They're nearly all from Dan.

 _Hi, how are you?_

 _I hope you aren't too upset after last night. I feel bad about the Lucinda thing._

 _Please let me know you are alright._

 _Just call me when you can._

 _Hope you're okay._

I feel a swell of emotion at how concerned he was for me but then rationalize. Dan's a good guy, he'd probably do the same for anyone, his neighbor, coworker, etc. It doesn't mean anything.

I type back:

 _Hi, had phone off. Thanks for checking on me. I'm okay._

His reply comes instantly:

 _I'm glad. Are you free?_

An hour later, I'm standing in an Apple store with Dan and we're looking at iPhones. He told me the IT department was set to transfer everything if I just got a new phone. So here we are… Comparing an iPhone 7 to a 7 plus. The company said any amount was fine. Dan says it's because I did so much for them setting up those interviews but really I think it's because they want the phone back. For security reasons or whatever…

Armed with my new phone, we head back up to his office. Inside, Marco and Ted, two guys from IT, are waiting. We give them the new phone and they say they'll be back in about an hour.

"So, how are you really, Blair?" Dan says once they're gone. "You can tell me."

I sigh. "Pretty well considering I called off my wedding, confronted Lady Beaton, and Lucinda all today."

Dan looks aghast. "Are you serious? Why didn't you mention it earlier?" He runs a hand over his face. "Fuck, I feel like a jerk asking you to come here today."

"That's why I didn't tell you." I say with a small laugh. "Don't feel bad. I needed something to do anyway."

"So… What did you say exactly to the Beaton's?"

"I said, 'Lady Beaton, why don't you want me to marry your son?'"

"Are you serious?"

I nod.

"That's amazing. You did it!" Dan beams at me and I can't help but smile back. "What did she say?"

"That's a whole story involving Lucinda. But basically, Marcus has actually proposed to five other girls including Lucinda and I was just at the end of a long list. It turned out Lady Beaton really liked me but just doubted Marcus could follow through on marriage. So all in all, she's great and it's a shame about her son." I give a weak smile.

Dan looks too shocked to speak for a while. "That's incredibly brave of you to face all of that."

I shrug. "Oh well…"

Dan and I are silent for awhile until he finally speaks. "Would you want to go get coffee? I know you hate coffee chains but there's a pretty decent cafe about two blocks away."

I'm taken aback, "How do you know I hate chains?"

"I saw it in one of your emails to Lucinda. I read them, remember?"

"Wow, good memory I guess. What else do you remember?"

Dan's warm, brown eyes meet mine and my heart rate quickens. There's complete silence and I feel the beginning of a flush coming over my cheeks and have to look away. I know what I remember and I wonder if he's thinking about the same thing. _Stop it, Blair._ Suddenly, I realize I have to get out and away from here.

"Actually, I forgot I have an errand to run." I scramble to grab my bag and make for the door.

"Wait, what?" Dan looks completely confused.

"See you in an hour!" I call as I exit and head off to run some unknown errand.

I end up just wandering for the next hour engrossed in my thoughts. I can't push that night out of my head. Nothing really even happened. I mean, we just hugged essentially. Yet it replays over and over and with each rewind, my heart beats a little harder and my stomach ties itself in knots. I shouldn't be thinking of the woods at all, in fact, there are a million other far higher priority things to be thinking of.

Liking calling the church, canceling the caterers, contacting guests, etc. Yet not one of those can preoccupy my mind for more than a nanosecond. Just the same memory keeps replaying no matter how hard I try to suppress it.

It's all been too much today, I realize. Calling off the wedding and the confrontations and then seeing Dan with his face full of concern. His expression and treatment of me made me realize the gravity of my actions today. Now, I'm turning in the phone and potentially cutting off all ties to him. Ending the strange, tentative connection we held, in a sense. After this, what will I have?

I remind myself I didn't ever have Dan so how could I lose him. My life will just go back to how it was five months ago, before I met Marcus. It wasn't so bad, I tell myself. I'll still have my job, my best friend, my mother, and maybe I will meet someone new. Okay, that last one actually makes me sadder so disregard that. Besides, I don't know for sure our ties will be cut off after this...

Once the hour is up, I saunter into Dan's office as breezily as possible to convey just how okay I am. "Hey."

"Hi." His voice is hesitant. I can tell he's still shaken by me abruptly leaving.

Thankfully, Ted comes in a moment later holding my phone and also a rather tall stack of papers.

"So, unfortunately, we had trouble with the file transfers. We were able to transfer the contacts on the phone but we couldn't transfer over all the texts so we printed them." He proffers the stack of papers in his hand and I take them hesitantly. "It's a novel of a thing because we had to print each text on a separate page."

Right there on to, I see our first ever text:

 _Thanks for forwarding on those messages. Glad to know your word is good, at least. See you in 1 week with the phone in hand._

It's so odd to think that we ever thought it was just going to be one week. That we were two strangers just a few weeks ago yet became so entangled in one another's lives in such a short time frame.

I set the papers on Dan's desk and idly flip through.

There's a photo of my bandaged hand which almost makes me laugh.

 _MAVENS. Use the S from SCRIBES and place the V on the triple word score spot. 30 points._

 _Hahaha some fiance I would make._

 _Why did you laugh?_

 _I guess you can have your phone back now though. Now that the case of the missing ring is fully resolved._

 _Don't tell me you stranded me here._

 _I would never strand you._

 _New rule: Never go into the woods all alone._

 _You're not all alone._

 _It's been good sharing this phone. Weird but good._

I feel a flush rise to my cheeks and flinch my hand away from the stack. I can't read any further because I know what comes next…

"So, which one of you wants it? We weren't sure since you shared the phone. By the way, how did you do that? Share a phone?" Ted shakes his head. "I wouldn't even share a phone with my girlfriend."

Dan laughs, "It was easy." He flashes me that smile and I can't help but give a tiny smile back. "In fact, I highly recommend it."

I nod in accordance.

Ted shakes his head again, "Crazy stuff. Anyways, Blair do you want it?"

I feel so put on the spot, I can't possibly say yes. I mean, of course I want it. Because it might be all I ever have left from this weird time in my life. But I can't say yes, it's admitting something I'm not quite ready to admit.

I shrug, "I'm good. I don't really need it."

Ted looks confused so he looks to Dan, "Do you want it?"

Dan's expression is blank and unreadable, "It all seems pretty inconsequential now, doesn't it?" He looks to me so I hide how much that hurt. _Inconsequential..._

"Right, completely agree. Shred them." I say with fianlity.

Ted hands me the iPhone and makes his niceties and then leaves us alone.

"Um, I made us coffee. In case, you wanted to stick around for a few minutes and I don't know… Debrief?" Dan hands me a mug of coffee which I reluctantly take.

"Thanks." I give him a weak smile. "So, I guess that's it huh? You finally got your phone back?"

"I did." Dan's tone is light but his expression isn't. "So what's next for you?"

"I have no clue. I guess go back to work, which I'm actually looking forward to." I say and Dan smiles at my answer.

Suddenly, his phone pings. "Do you need to get that?" I ask.

Dan shakes his head no, it's fine. He's about to speak when it pings again, and then again. "Okay, maybe I better check it. One second." Dan pulls the phone out and scans it, his face creasing into a scowl. "What the fuck?"

I'm alarmed at his sudden change in expression. "What's happened?"

He looks at me with a dark expression. "What the fuck did you do, Blair?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." I have no clue what he's talking about.

"You sent something to Georgina. An email?" Dan continues.

"No, I didn't email her."

"Yes, you did. She sent me a screenshot and now she's on the fucking warpath. What have you done?" He's practically apoplectic at this point and I take a step back, closer to his desk. How did the mood change this suddenly?

"I… I.. Don't know. I must have sent something on accident."

Dan begins to read from the phone.

"Georgina or shall I say, Whore-gina, it's about time someone told you the truth. You are not Dan's girlfriend so stop being so fucking delusional and get your own fucking life. PS Do you have to write EVERYTHING IN FUCKING CAPITALS? It's irritating NOT EFFECTIVE."

 _Fuck._ I must have hit send on accident. I didn't mean to though. I was in a cab on the way to the Beaton's when her email berating Dan yet again, about me furthermore, came in and I typed out a reply just to vent. I didn't even know it sent to her.

"I'm so sorry Dan. I didn't mean to send it. But is it really such a big deal? I mean, she needs to get over you already."

"Is it such a big deal?" Dan is incredulous. "Yes it is because now I have to deal with the fallout. She's sent me a slew of texts about it already and will probably continue to do so all day. You couldn't help but interefere in my life one more time before turning in the phone I guess?"

Dan's tone is so harsh I am stunned. I feel tears begin to prick my eyes. Why is he mad _at me_? He should take my side, not Georgina's. _Unless..._

"You're not over her, are you? That's why you're mad at me about this. That's why it's a big deal. Because, if you were over her, you'd take my side not hers. You would say 'Well done, Blair. Served her right.' But instead you're yelling at me probably because I blew your chances at getting back together with her." As I speak, I watch the anger from Dan's face dissolve and his expression change into something unreadable. "Well, that's fine. I'll kindly leave and never interfere with your life again so you and Georgina can have your happy reunion."

I turn and slam down the coffee mug on the desk, accidentally spilling some on the printed stack of text messages. "Oh look, I've ruined those too. Good thing they're so _fucking_ inconsequential!"

I storm towards the door but Dan catches me by the arm. "Wait, Blair, don't leave like this. I… I don't understand what just happened. Let's talk okay? Stay."

His tone is so placating and calm but I can't do calm right now. I feel furious and all of my emotions are heightened. I didn't realize how much I had hoped. Or how I had assumed that there was something between us… But whatever, I'm a fucking deluded idiot who _needs_ to get away.

I take a deep breath to steady my voice. "I'm sorry. I just really have a lot to do, you know? I have a wedding to call off. But I'm really sorry about the Georgina email and I hope you can smooth things over with her. And, I hope you two will be very happy together." Dan tries to speak but I continue. "Or you will be happy with whoever or whatever. It was really nice to know you, Dan. Thanks for everything." I give him a tentative smile and gently pull my arm from his grasp. "I'll see myself out…" I say without meeting his eyes and start towards the door.

"Please don't go Blair. Not like that." Dan's voice stops me.

"Like what? We're fine Dan. Like I said, I have a lot to do and I'm sure you do too. I wish you the best."

"Just wait. I just want to say…" At his soft tone and warm gaze on me, I feel my defensiveness decrease a tiny bit and a flicker of hope rise up. "Thank you, for everything."

"Oh," That's not what I was hoping he would say. "It was nothing. Thank you." I raise my hand ever so slightly in a final farewell and walk out the door with my head held high.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for continuing to read and review! I appreciate each and every one! :) Next update will most likely be on Wednesday night or Thursday morning!**

* * *

Armed with a grocery bag full of chocolate ice cream bars, two bottles of wine, and potato chips, I step into my apartment. That night, I wallow in my misery by downing the wine and watching every Audrey Hepburn movie on Netflix. I keep my phone off, not wanting to face anything or anyone right now. I don't even continue calling off the wedding, that can be left to the Beaton's. I don't even tell Serena because she will just want to talk about it and that's the last thing I want to do.

I'm sticking to the Audrey movies with the least amount of romance or at the very least, no talk of engagements or weddings. I'm currently watching Wait Until Dark when the doorbell sounds.

I am not in the mood for visitors and contemplate ignoring it until the bell sounds again. Is it Serena? Maybe she's come by with some sort of last minute pre-wedding surprise. I go to the door, hoping I don't have chocolate on my face and answer it.

Except, it's not Serena. It's Marcus. I'm too stunned to speak.

"Blair, darling. I didn't know if you had changed the locks so I better I figure ring." Marcus says. "May I come in?"

I nod feebly, "I guess. Do you want to get your stuff now?"

"No, I need to talk to you." His face is remorseful and now I'm regretting letting him in. Is he going to try to talk me into taking him back? Because that's not happening.

"There's no use. We're over, Marcus."

"You have to let me explain, please Blair. You can still decide to kick me out and never see me again after but I have to at least talk to you."

"Fine." I relent at last. But I'm not sharing my wine or any of my chocolate bars, not that there are any left anyways.

"Blair," Marcus kneels down before me as I sit on the couch and takes both my hands in his. He's so dramatic, I think to myself. How did I never notice that before?

"I can never truly express how sorry I am to have been unfaithful to you. It was such a huge mistake and I regret everything that happened with Lucinda. I didn't mean for it to happen. I'll go back to the beginning to explain." Marcus takes a deep breath and then begins, "It sounds like you may know, Lucinda and I were once an item. I was going to propose to her and then had second thoughts. I acted in an unfortunate matter that was quite devastating to her and I always regretted how I hurt her."

I drink more of my wine as he pauses for a moment. I am silently wondering how long this whole speech will take, I had just gotten to the height of the movie.

"When I proposed to you, it was entirely different. It finally felt right, not like with the others. That's why I proposed so quickly. Because I realized that I had finally met the woman I was meant to marry. So, of course, I was elated when you said yes and we began to discuss the wedding. But I asked Lucinda to plan the wedding as a way to make up how I hurt her. She's always had a bit of trouble with finding a career path and she had started her own wedding business. So I offered her the job and she accepted. Unfortunately, when we saw each other again, some old feelings returned. It was just nostalgia though, nothing like what we have." He squeezes his hands for emphasis. Blair, please give me another chance." His eyes are pleading but I don't budge.

"Nope, sorry." I take another sip of wine.

"Please Blair, the wedding hasn't been canceled right? We can just call this a minor hiccup."

"A hiccup? A fucking hiccup? You call cheating on me numerous times and hiding your past engagements from me a hiccup?" I feel anger start to build up.

Marcus quickly retreats. "Of course not, I made a massive mistake. But what I'm trying to say is that our marriage can be a fresh start, a new beginning for us. _We can do this._ We just have to get through the wedding."

"Get through the wedding?" Wow, how romantic, I think sarcastically.

"No not get through the wedding. I mean this rough patch." He strokes my hands but I pull them away and fold my arms across my chest.

"Please, give me another chance. I love you so much. I want to do this. I want to marry you."

"Oh wow, I'm so flattered. You want to marry me. Just like you wanted to screw Lucinda?" I give him a venomous glare.

He looks uncomfortable but then recovers. "Maybe this will change your mind?"

Then, he pulls out a tiny black box. Inside is a gold ring with twisty bands.

"What's this?" I say and eye it with curiosity.

"Your engagement. The one you should have had all along. I bought it especially for you in Amsterdam."

I recall Lady Beaton's words: We always felt when he was really going to commit to someone, he would pick out his own ring.

"Why this ring?"

"Because it reminded me of you. I was walking by a shop and saw it in the window. It reminded me of your hair. Not the color of course," He adds quickly. "But the way it's always curled into tiny tendrils. It suits you."

That is pretty romantic, I think. That was a good answer I have to admit. I am now mulling over the wedding. I mean… It's not like I've been the perfect fiancee either. I did my fair share of lying between the lost ring, getting wrapped up in Dan's magazine, and Dan, of course. It was less than 72 hours ago that I had my arms wrapped around him in the woods.

"Will you please accept this ring?" He pulls it from the box and holds it out.

I need more time though, I can't decide right now. I subtly switch my phone back on, playing for time.

"I need a minute to think."

"Take all the time you need darling."

I see I have new emails on my new phone already and open my inbox. I sent Dan an email earlier apologizing for this afternoon and asking if he would want to get coffee sometime. I even added a happy face emoji to it.

I eagerly open his reply, while keeping my face placid of course.

 _Blair,_

 _Dan Humphrey is delighted to have received your email. Unfortunately, he has numerous projects he is attending to but he will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you for your inquiry._

 _Best,_

 _Caitlin_

Oh my god. He sent me his brush-off email. Except, he couldn't even be bothered to reject me himself, he had his new assistant do it. I've never felt so humiliated in my life. I realize that I have been a complete fool. What did I think would happen?

I realize in sudden horror, I might be worse than even Marcus was in terms of infidelity. Sure, nothing _technically_ happened between Dan and I but at least Marcus didn't delude himself into thinking him and Lucinda were anything more than a fling. If Marcus even knew the half of my thoughts and emotions over the past few weeks…

"Darling, what is it? Bad news?" He gives me a concerned look.

I drop the phone into my lap and give Marcus my most brilliant smile, at least the most brilliant one I can manage. "Not at all, I was just checking and it looks like we do still have all of the wedding plans in order." I lie smoothly, I'm getting quite good at lying.

"So you'll marry me?" His eyes are wide and shining.

"Yes, let's do it. Let's get married." I hold my hand out for him to slide the ring onto. Then, I survey my new engagement ring which fits me perfectly and decide to take it as a sign that this was the right choice. By tomorrow night, I will be a married woman.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all who have stuck with this story! I know it's a lenghty one so I appreciate it! Hope you all like this chapter :)**

* * *

It's here, my wedding day. If I'm being honest, I thought I would look a lot glowier but instead, I can't seem to shake the weird greenish tinge to my skin. I had my makeup artist put on an extra layer of foundation but it's still peeking through. On the brightside, my cheekbones are more defined than ever, thank you stress for making me not hungry. So even though I ate all those chocolate bars, I still look waif-like.

I survey my reflection and can't help but feel a pang of disappointment despite the high cheekbones. Serena sees me eyeing myself in the vanity and weighs in.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, B?" She wrinkles her nose ever so lightly.

Maybe it's the dress that's missing. I stride over to my dress which is a strapless, ball-gown style with a sweetheart neckline and full tulle skirt. This is what I need. I remind myself though that this is just wedding one of two so if I don't look my most stunning, there's always the second time around. This thought doesn't cheer me as I hoped though, in fact, I feel a bit more downcast.

"Help me into my dress." I tell Serena.

Serena nods. "You're right, the dress, that's what missing!"

I step into the dress and Serena painstakingly fastens each tiny pearl button once I've pulled it up. We both examine me in the mirror. I suppose I look a tiny bit better. Maybe I just need my veil. "Veil please?"

She secures the veil on me and then I look once again in the mirror. Now that's more like it. My veil has a crystal encrusted tiara attached to it and hangs down to my shoulder blades.

"B, you look so beautiful!" Serena looks gleeful and I can't help but smile back. They say feigning happiness makes you feel happier so I vow to smile the rest of the day. That'll boost my mood _and appearance_ , I hope.

I didn't tell Serena, or anyone for that matter that the wedding was almost called off. I figured there was no point in stirring up drama and tainting the big day. Yet it's almost as though she senses something is off as I keep noticing her inspecting me closely. Plus, she's asked me how I am feeling about 50 times just in the past hour.

We hear a knock at the door and I nod to Serena that she can open it. It's Marcus' brother, Hugh.

"Hi, Blair." He gives me a tiny wave. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Hugh." I gesture for him to come in.

"I'm going to go check on the rest of the wedding party." Serena excuses herself as Hugh comes in.

"I just wanted to come by and say how happy I am that you are joining the family afterall." Hugh says with a warm smile. He notices my troubled expression, "Sorry, mum mother told me about the… about yesterday." He settles on saying.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm glad too though." I smile at him.

"It looks like we'll be having more Scrabble with you. I have a feeling you're going to continue to be just as good as that last time. Maybe you were letting Marcus win prior to that." He gives me a wry smile.

I can't bring myself to smile bak. Because I'll never be as good at Scrabble again and I'll just be miserable the whole time like I always used to be minus the one time I won. And that wasn't to do with winning at all.

"I guess so." I nervously twist the ring around my finger.

Hugh notices and says, "The ring fits you! Mother hoped it would."

I crease my brow in confusion. "What?"

"Mother, she hoped that would fit you. There wasn't time to get it sized obviously since she gave it to Marcus at the last minute."

"Your mother… Gave this ring to Marcus?" I say slowly, trying to comprehend.

"Of course, I thought you knew that."

I feign a smile, "Of course I did. Sorry I just was confused. Must be pre-wedding brain fog."

Hugh gives a tiny laugh, "Well I'll see you out there."

As he leaves and closes the door behind me, I pace around the room and process what he said. Marcus didn't get me this ring in Amsterdam then, it was his mother's. Of course… She knew what she told me and probably thought it would be helpful to have Marcus show up with a new ring as a way to persuade me.

It's just a ring, I tell myself. It doesn't matter. I look in the mirror and stare at my gown and veil. I am doing this. I take a deep breath to reassure myself.

I hear a tiny ping and turn to see my phone lit up on the vanity table. I glance at the screen and my heart stops momentarily as I see the name on the screen.

 _Dan Humphrey_

What does he want? Probably just texting to reinforce what his assistant said, that he's clearly not interested. I grab the phone anyways and open the text.

 _Hi._

That's all it says… Hi…. What does that mean? After thinking a moment, I text back a similarly bland greeting.

 _Hello._

 _I wanted to apologize for yesterday. You were right and I reacted poorly. I'm sorry._

 _Oh, that's okay. Not a big deal. Should've been more careful about handling your email inbox anyways._

Dan's next text is a long one and finally more effusive.

 _No, you were completely right. You had every right, especially given how many of Georgina's comments have been about you lately. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you. I just overreacted because I had been planning on talking to her later that day. I was going to inform her that we are done for good and I just overreacted since I knew it would make the talk more difficult. That wasn't your fault though. I should have done that a long time ago._

 _So did you?_

 _Yes, it's done. She finally got the message, loud and clear. Thankfully._

 _Wow, I'm shocked she finally got it. That's good, hope it wasn't too difficult._

 _Just had to threaten her with a restraining order. That scared her off from sending any more emails._

 _I bet._

I wait for him to text something else as we've been going back and forth without pause. But now, there is one. Is that it? I wonder. Did he just text to apologize? He has to text back, he just has to. Finally, one appears.

 _How are you? I know today must be difficult since it was supposed to be your wedding day._

My stomach drops as I read it. He doesn't know, of course, he doesn't know. I told him I was off to cancel my wedding when I last saw him. I type out a noncommittal response.

 _Right._

Technically, I'm being honest. I mean it was supposed to be my wedding day and it still is… I'm just not ready to tell him yet.

Another text from Dan appears.

 _Want to meet for coffee?_

Want to meet for coffee? _Is he fucking kidding me?_ _This has got to be a joke._ I ask him to meet for coffee and get the brush off email but now he asks me. Scowling, I furiously type.

 _Retracting your brush off, I see._

His reply pops up instantly.

Brush off? What brush off?

 _The brush off email you sent me._

I open my emails and screenshot the email and text it to him.

 _Remember this?_

 _Ahhhh. Must have been my new PA. I had no idea she even sent that._

Another text appears.

 _I hope you weren't too offended._

I feel tears prick my eyes. He has no clue. Absolutely no clue at all.

 _You have no idea._

 _What do you mean?_

I feel sick and can't even bear to type it all out. I flip the phone over and hold it out straight in front of me. I release the camera shutter and survey the photo. This should say it all. In the photo, it's all visible. My sparkly tiara, flowing veil, white dress, and ring on my finger. I press send before I can rethink it. Within a nanosecond, he's replied.

 _No._

 _Please tell me this is a joke._

My phone is going into a frenzy. A series of new texts are popping up from Dan, lightening fast.

 _You're kidding, right?_

 _Please, Blair. Tell me you're not really getting married today._

I interrupt his text with three words.

 _Yes, I am._

 _No._

 _No, no, no._

 _Don't do it._

 _I type back._

 _Too late. Wedding starts soon._

 _Why would you do that?_

 _Do you think he really loves you?_

I type back my response, quickly.

 _Yes._

He texts back even quicker, as though he was prepared for my answer.

 _No, he doesn't. He doesn't deserve you._

 _You deserve better._

 _Don't do this._

As the texts continue to come in, Serena comes back in. The phone is still being flooded with texts so I switch it off so she doesn't ask who it is. Besides, I've seen enough. What's done is done, no turning back now. Certainly not just because Dan, some guy I've known for all of three weeks thinks it's a bad idea. What does he know anyway? He hasn't even met Marcus. Marcus, who I will be marrying in less than 2 hours. I wipe the tears from my face and nod, almost just ot myself. _I am getting married, this is my wedding day._


	16. Chapter 16

**An update at last! So sorry for the delay! The past few days were so busy, I didn't get a chance to upload this until now. Thanks so much for the patience and continued reading! See more notes at the end :)**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Serena's face is full of concern as I brush the tears away from my cheeks.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just getting emotional. You know? It's finally here. My wedding day." The words make even more tears spring to my eyes. I wipe away my tears and paste on yet another bright smile. "I'm fine."

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you? Serena kneels down to where I sit. "You can tell me if you are. If you are, we'll use my escape plan."

I laugh and shake my head. "No, that's not necessary."

I ignore the tiny voice in the back of my head telling me to ask her what the plan would be. _I have to do this_ , I tell myself.

"How are the guys doing? Almost ready?"

"It looked like it. I mean, they are guys so there's very little they have to do. Marcus was practicing his vows. It was rather…" She searches for the word. "Intense."

"Intense? Like intensely romantic?" Hah, take that Dan. Marcus has a prolific set of vows ready to say to me.

Serena's face is unreadable. "Hm, I guess. It just, was not exactly what I expected. But don't worry, you'll hear them soon enough. He seemed very passionate about them."

"S, you're worrying me. What exactly did he say? I don't want to be in for a surprise."

"I really shouldn't tell you." She hesitates before saying, "Here I am today standing before my beautiful bride. The beautiful Blair Waldorf who will soon become Lady Beaton. While you all had your doubts, here I am, proving you wrong. I am here about to marry my bride. Blair Waldorf. I said I would do it and I am."

She frowns and then says, "That's all I heard. Sort of odd but maybe because it was out of context. It'll make more sense during the wedding I'm sure."

I feel a niggling at the words. It's like he's trying to prove he can do it. No, I tell myself. He wants to marry me.

"Anyways, the photographer is waiting for us. She wants to do some bridal party photos while we wait for the wedding. Come on." Serena sticks her hand out to help me up.

I glance towards the phone, tempted to see what else Dan said. No, it won't help make today easier. He's probably moved on by now, now that the shock has worn off. I can just see his final text, _Congratulations, Blair. Enjoy your honeymoon_. The end. So I take Serena's hand and follow her out of the room.

One hour later I've just finished my solo portraits. I go back to the room with the vanity where I got ready to see if Serena's in there. She said she would be getting the bouquets ready but she's not in the room and all of the bouquets are still untouched. Oh well, I decide, still plenty of time. The photographer gave me her camera to look through the photos so I decide to preoccupy myself with that.

As I look through though, I feel more and more dismayed. Do I really look that sickly? I'm all washed out and that green tinge to my skin is still there. Even my smile resembles more of a grimace. I don't look one bit like the blushing bride you see in Brides or any other wedding magazines. I zoom in and reel in horror. There's got to be some better ones so I keep flipping back until, suddenly, I'm at the photo of the groom's party.

There's Marcus.

Yet not Marcus. This Marcus is sweaty and has dark undereye circles. Nothing like the gleaming Marcus who I said yes to a few months ago. Honestly, he looks like he has malaria. Why does he look so awful? I wonder if we ate something bad. The ice cream bars? No, he didn't have any. It just doesn't make sense. Both of us look miserable on our wedding day. This should be the happiest day of our lives.

 _Do you think he really loves you?_ I think about Dan's text. Of course, Marcus loves me, _right?_ I mean he… I'm trying to think of instances where he showed how much he loved me but am drawing a blank. I'm still pacing, there must be something. My mind replays words he's said, words Serena said she overheard.

 _We just have to get through the wedding._

 _While you all had your doubts, here I am proving you wrong… I said I would do it and I am._

What had Serena said about the speech? It was intense.

Didn't I use similar words though? Saying I would have to do it? That there's no backing down now.

I stop pacing as my mind fills with realization and the ignorance fades away.

Suddenly, I know with stunning clarity that I can't marry Marcus. For multiple reasons. I mean, when I found out he had cheated on me, I wasn't even _that_ upset. I was more upset about the fact that I was the fourth girl he had given that ring to. But the thought of him sleeping with Lucinda behind my back should have made my blood boil, I should have been seething. Like how I prickled all over when I thought of Dan with Georgina. _No, why did I just think that? Fuck._ That was totally unrelated. Anyways, when you love someone you don't even want to think about them with someone else. _Not_ that I love Dan. No, definitely not that. Bad choice of words.

The thing is, I think all I wanted was the fairytale. I loved the idea of a whirlwind romance. Of getting engaged after only a month, of becoming a Lady, and of marrying someone as shiny and golden as Marcus. Sure on the outside, my life would be a perfectly little package all wrapped up with a bow, but on the inside…

 _I don't love Marcus…_ I don't know how I didn't know that before. I guess I got so wrapped up in how romantic everything was I missed the point that I hadn't actually fallen in love. Certainly, I was attracted to him and shared some sort of connection, just not the right one to end up with him. I just felt so adored that it didn't seem to matter. I didn't realize I was missing that feeling until…

 _NO. STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM._

This has nothing to do with Dan Humphrey. I am not marrying Marcus but that's because Dan helped me to realize Marcus doesn't love me. Because it's not like Dan really cares that much if I marry him. He probably just thinks he's doing some civil service by preventing me from entering into a loveless marriage. So he can pat himself on the back and tell himself he did a good thing.

I take a deep breath and think about it one last time. I am not going to marry Marcus Beaton and I don't have any future with Dan Humphrey. I will completely alone after this, but that's okay. _I can do this._ I need to grow up and stop being so immaturely ignorant and take charge of my life.

I am ready to go find Marcus and call it off when Serena comes in and nearly collides with me in the doorway.

"Serena, where's Marcus? In the hallway?" I ask her with determination.

"Yes, he is." She tries to push me back into the room. "We need to talk, Blair."

"What? Now? No, I have to go see Marcus." I say in an exasperated tone.

"Blair, this is important. You have to read this." She proffers a tablet and I wrinkle my nose at it.

"Serena, I'm hardly in the mood for reading right now." I say bitterly and try to push past her again.

"You have to read it, please. I promised I would get you to read it."

"What the fuck is going on Serena?" I exhale loudly. "I'm about to call off my fucking wedding so can you please let me get out of this room to go do so?"

Serena looks taken aback. "You are? So you know?" Then she breathes a sigh seemingly of relief and steps aside.

I ignore her and push past her, heading straight for Marcus who I see straight ahead.

He looks alarmed at the sight of me and I can't help but be alarmed too. His appearance is even more startling in person. "Are you ill?"

"What? No. I'm not ill." He sounds a bit offended but then recovers, "What are you doing? I'm not supposed to see you yet. What happened to bad luck and all that you kept going on about?"

"I need to speak to you now, Marcus." I pull him into the little room off to the side that I presume the guys got ready in and close the door behind us.

I look him straight in the eye and say with no preamble, "I can't marry you."

"What?" Marcus looks baffled and shakes his head in confusion.

"I can't marry you and you know what? That's okay. Because you don't want to marry me either. We're not doing this." I say in a steady tone.

"But we have to, _I have to do this._ " Marcus tells me in a tone that is quite intense. Just like Serena described it. I was right about my theory.

"No, you don't. You shouldn't marry someone just to prove a point. It's not right. You don't love me, Marcus."

"Of course I do." He protests.

"You don't. But that's alright because I don't love you either." I see his face fall. "We aren't right for each other. You look awful Marcus." I spin him towards the mirror. "That's not the face of a man who's about to marry the love of his life."

After a pause, he nods. "I guess I see what you mean. But really, you don't love me? I thought you did..." I think I've bruised his ego judging by his crestfallen expression.

I shake my head, "I didn't. I didn't realize it until now, though."

Marcus is silent for a while and then says, "Are you sure you don't want to get married? We're just… Done?"

I nod resolutely and pull the engagement ring off my finger. "Here. By the way, I know your mom told you to give this to me. Tell her, thanks anyways for trying. I'm not mad." I add, in case that's not clear.

I see relief flood across his face suddenly. Then he exhales loudly. "Right, then. So now what?"

"Now we call this thing off." I smile and head out of the room relieved at how smoothly this went. I never realized calling a wedding off could be done so quickly, efficiently, and painlessly. I guess that's another sign it wasn't meant to be, calling off a wedding shouldn't be easy.

When I'm back in the hallway, Serena grabs me by the arm and pulls back into the room.

"Okay Serena, what the fuck is going on with you? I just called off the wedding so I guess whatever you wanted to tell me, you can tell me quickly. But we should inform the guests, family, and everyone else at least in the next five minutes."

"I'll go do that, you read this." She hands me the tablet before leaving the room and I take it, feeling a bit dazed. I'm not quite sure why she's so calm about calling off my wedding but I can talk to her later. Maybe whatever this is she wants me to read will clear things up. _Oh fuck_ , I realize. Maybe it's proof of Marcus cheating and she thinks she just uncovered his infidelity. I swipe open the screen.

But it's not a photo or anything to do with Marcus for that matter. It's the homepage of Dan's magazine. _For fuck's sake,_ if this is Nate's article and she's seriously prioritizing that over my wedding _or lack thereof, she's fucking…_ My thoughts freeze as I see a headline that's unmistakably about me.

 _The Girl Who Stole My Phone_

 _Dan Humphrey_

 _3 weeks ago, I had my first encounter with a thief. But this particular thief was not what one what might expect. She was in fact, the opposite of what one might expect from a thief._

 _It all started with a conference which quickly went to hell when my assistant up and left halfway through. Along with her badge, she chucked her company phone without so much as a word to anyone working at the company. So unbeknownst to me, the reasons my calls weren't being picked up were because the phone was lying in a hotel trash can. After the fifteenth call, the phone was finally answered. But not by my wayward former assistant, instead it was answered by a 20-something girl who I quickly learned would not be giving up the phone._

 _Of course, there could have been a number of effective tactics to get said girl to relinquish the phone. Ideas included calling the police, simply threatening to call the police, or discontinuing service on the cell phone rendering it unusable. But I did none of these._

 _Because the girl who stole my phone captivated me. From the moment she point blank refused to give the phone back and stormed out of the hotel lobby, I knew I was hooked. But of course, there was a reason for a girl as fiercely strong, independent, successful, and sophisticated as her insisting upon keeping a phone that had been in a trash can. It was her only link to her missing engagement ring._

 _What started out as a game of cat and mouse, both chasing the common goal of cell phone ownership became the highlight of each and every day for me. Her name became the one I wanted to read, her face became the one I wanted to see, her voice became the one I wanted to hear, and she became the all-consuming thought I could not seem to shake._

 _Normally, I would not take such drastic measures but there is no time. Time has run out and I'm left to extremities. For she is a treasure in the hands of a Philistine. I am publishing this in the hopes that she will read it. That she will rethink the wedding. That it's not too late._

There are lumps in my throat and tears welling in my eyes. He's the voice I want to hear, his face is the one I want to see. All the time. It's like he read my mind. A treasure… He called me a treasure. I blink away the tears and see there's still another line to read.

 _The girl who stole my phone, if you are reading this, know I will be outside waiting._

I click the screen off, set it down, grab my phone, and run.

I'm running until I'm outside the heavy double doors and on the street. I scan left and right but don't see him. But then, there he is. On the other side of the street standing in front of a Starbucks staring back at me. His hair is even more rumpled than usual and he's wearing a wrinkled blue button down. His eyes seem to be questioning me until he looks down and types something on his phone.

 _Hi._

I'm so anxious, my fingers tremble as I type back.

 _Hi. Fancy seeing you here._

 _Nice dress._

He looks up again but the faint smile I saw before is gone. Instead, his expression is serious. His eyes have dropped own, away from my face. He lifts his phone and types again. He doesn't even look up after typing, he just stays looking down at the phone. I look down to see what he's texted.

 _Are you married?_

I open the camera app on my phone, and position it right above my left hand and send him a photo of my bare left ring finger. I add a caption for good measure:

 _Called it off before I even knew you were out here._

I look back up at him and see him smiling, broadly.

 _Coffee?_

I nod, even if he can't quite tell from there. I rip off my veil, chucking it in the trash and then wait for the first break in traffic. As soon as it's clear, I close the distance by sprinting across, dress dragging behind me. Then, he's right in front of me. His dark eyes are on mine and I can see them glimmer with something. I feel nervous all over again, having him right in front of me.

"So I did some reading today." I say casually.

"Yeah? Read anything of interest?"

"Actually, yes. There was an article that caught my eye. It said some things that were rather... enlightening."

"Did it?" He has a playful smile on his lips.

"I enjoyed it so much that I thought I would tell the author himself." I take a step forward until I'm so close to Dan that our faces nearly touch. "Also, I needed to tell him he will need to print a retraction."

"Retraction?" His voice is hesitant.

I nod slowly. "I believe there were numerous instances where the term 'stole' was used rather than 'found'. If I recall correctly, even the title was misprinted."

"It wasn't a misprint," Dan says with a wry smile. "It's you… You're the girl who _stole_ my phone."

I'm shaking my head, about to correct him but then his lips are pressed to mine before I even realize he's closed the gap between us. Suddenly, all my protestations fade away and all I can focus on is him. He's kissing me with such passion I can't believe we waited this long to kiss.

Slowly, while keeping his arms around me, Dan breaks away. "Actually, I brought something else for you to read." He reaches down and grabs the briefcase sitting on the chair to the left of him. From it, he retrieves a massive stack of papers and even without spotting the coffee stained corner, I know exactly what it is.

"You saved it?" I ask in wonder, not believing he kept the printouts of all of our texts.

"Of course I did." He smiles as though it's obvious.

"I thought it was all pretty inconsequential."

Dan winces. "I didn't mean that. In fact, I would say it's the opposite of inconsequential. But there's something missing from it." He steps in a bit closer and tightens his arms around me. "I think you'll find it in your texts"

I frown in confusion but open up my texts anyways. There's a new text from him. How did he do that? I didn't even see him text me. I read it:

 _I love you._

I feel the smile spread across my face and I feel the biggest glow inside. Not looking up, I type back a single heart emoji. Dan's phone pings and he unlocks it to read the text. I see his face transform into a smile too.

"An emoji? From Blair Waldorf? That's saying a lot."

"Probably says more than if I had just said it aloud."

"I think so. Although, I think I need to hear it to be certain." He kisses me before saying the words I had never thought possible from him just a few days ago, "I love you, Blair."

I lean in and feel his lips reach mine. Everything in this moment is absolute perfection. I am kissing the man I most definitely love after calling off the wedding to the man I definitely don't love. Sure, there will be some messiness after this like explaining to friends and family and whatever else a called off wedding entails. But for now, this is all that matters. And I know, that through it all, I'll have Dan. That's all that really matters after all.

"I love you. The guy who's phone I _found_." I say pulling back ever so slightly.

"The guy who's phone you _stole._ " He gives me that smile that completely stops my heart before leaning back in and kissing me again. I don't try to correct him this time. It doesn't matter whether I stole the phone or found it. Because either way, it led me to Dan, this moment, and a relationship I know will be the one I was meant for all along. I can't imagine anything better than that.

* * *

 **End :)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story! I actually already started working on a new Dair story. It's loosely inspired by Eligible by Curtis Sittenfeld which is a modern take on Pride & Prejudice. It will be set in present day in the Hamptons and will also have Nate and Serena as supporting characters. The main Pride & Prejudice/Eligible element is the dynamic between Dan and Blair which of course is inspired by Darcy and Elizabeth. Nate and Serena will be Bingley and Jane-inspired. I'll upload the first chapter today! Thank you, everyone again for reading! **


End file.
